Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix por Romulo
by RomuloLupin1
Summary: Un fict ya acabado, es como si lo escribiera JK, no tiene cosas raras, siento el formato pero es mi primer fict y no se como va esto SORRY, SORRY pero por favor leanlo ( si quieren verlo con buen formato vayan a www.harryargentino.com/FanFictions.htm)
1. Salida de Privet Drive

Harry Potter Y la Orden del Fenix  
  
Por Romulo  
  
romulolupin@yahoo.es % 1 %  
  
Salida de Privet Drive  
  
Era una calurosa noche de verano los Dursley era una familia normal pero con una escepcion su sobrino Harry Potter. El era un chico de casi de quince años el no era normal en muchos sentidos, le encantaba el colegio y odiaba las vacaciones de verano simplemente por que el era un mago pero no un mago cualquiera el con solo un añito derroto al mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos "el innombrable":Lord Voldemort. Creian que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nunca retornaria !!MENUDO ERROR¡¡ el año anterior consiguio un nuevo cuerpo y quiso matar a Harry pero no lo consiguio, Harry logro escapar. Harry estaba haciendo los deberes escondido por que a sus tios no les gustaba la magia todo lo contrario odiaban todo lo relacionado con ello . Harry miro el reloj faltaban pocos segundos para que fueran las doce y entonces harry cumpliria 15 años.3,2,1...De repente entraron 3 lechuzas primero cogio una lechuza pequeñita, era Pig la lechuza de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley.  
  
Querido Harry ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! te envio una cosa que seguro te va ha gustar pero la tienes que habrir mañana a las 12:30 ni un minuto mas ni uno menos de acuerdo Saludos cordiales, Ron Weasley P.D. No te olvides mañana a las 12:30  
  
-Que debe ser y porque lo tengo que habrir mañana-se prgunto Harry intrigado y cogio otra lechuza abrio la carta y vio la letra esmerada de Hermione Qurido Harry : Felicidades te dare mi regalo cuando nos veamos Besos, Hermione Granger P.D. Soy prefecta, no me lo podia creer cuando me enviaron la carta -Que raro, Hermione nunca escribe tan poco-Se pregunto extrañado y por ultimo cogio la ultima carta que era de Howarts  
  
Estimado señor Potter: Le rogamos que no olvide que el curso empieza el 1 de Septiembre, tendra que coger el tren de la plataforma 9 ¾ de la estacion King's Cross a las 11 en Punto Atentamente Profesora M.Mcgonagall Subdirectora -La carta de cada año-miro el sobre y estaba la lista de los materiales-Que raro y Sirius y Hagrid-Se pregunto extrañado-Aqui esta pasando algo raro Harry recogio todo metio las tres lechuzas en la jaula de Hedwing para que comieran y se fue a la cama.Al dia siguiente la tia petunia desperto a Harry a las 10 cogio la caja del regalo de Ron y bajo a desayunar. -¿Y mi desayuno?-pregunto Harry al ver su plato Vacio -¿Quien te ha dado permiso para gritar?-Gruño el tio Vernon -Se lo comio Dudley- dijo la tia petunia -¿Por que?-dijo harry medio enfadado -No te e dicho que no grites-Gruño Vernon enfadado -Por que tardabas mucho en bajar-Contesto petunia -Pero si e tardado 5 mintos-dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina oyendo las burlas de su gordo primo Dudley Harry se puso a ver la tele y se le pasaron dos horas y media subio a su habitacion y rapidamente saco la caja del regalo de Ron y la abrio dentro habia una piedra normal y corriente -Que es esto una broma-Cogio la piedra y de repente sintio un tiron en el estomago cerro los ojos viendo que estaba flotando cuando toco con los pies en el suelo se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Privet Drive si no en la Madriguera la casa de Ron abrio los ojos y lo que vio fue algo fantastico estaban todos los amigos de Harry, Tambien estaba el profesor Lupin, tambien estaba Sirius y una chica de unos treinta y cinco años que Harry no conocio pero su cara le sonaba y todos los Weasley -Sorpresa-Gritaron todos a la vez -Toma Harry mi regalo-dijo Sirius dandole un Baul no muy grande lo abrio era un juego de pelotas de quiddich -Gracias-dijo Harry emocionado -No me des las gracias solo a mi este regalo es entre Remus ,Arabella y yo- contesto Black -¿Arabella?-pregunto Harry -No te la he presentado, Harry esta es Arabella Figg la mejor amiga de tu madre y tu madrina-dijo Sirius -Mi madrina-pregunto Harry medio sorprendido y emocionado -Si esta era la mejor amiga de tu madre-dijo Remus -Harry tu ya conoces a mi madre la Señora Figg es tu vecina-dijo Arabella despues de darle dos besos en las mejillas-luego hablaremos de por que no te lo conte antes vale - vale - respondio Harry -Harry toma tu regalo-dijo una chica de pelo y ojos castaños -Gracias Hermione-Harry abrio la caja era un reloj de muñeca pero sin correa -Harry funciona asi, te lo pones en la muñeca le das un toque con la varita y se aguanta solo-dijo Hermione alegremente -Harry toma mi regalo dijo ron-dandole un paquete -Gracias por la fiesta Ron-dijo Harry abriendo el paquete -Fue idea de Sirius con permiso de Dumbledore-dijo Ron-y el regalo es un libro donde salen todos los jugadores de Quidditch que han estado en Hogwarts, sales tu tambien y mis hermanos-cuando ron dijo eso Harry miro a Fred, George y Charly, al lado de Charly habia una niña Peliroja con el pelo largo y ojos azules que a Harry le llamo la atencion -Ron ,¿Quien es esa niña de alli?-Pregunto Harry muy interesado -No sabes quien es ¿Me tomas el pelo? Es Ginny, No la reconoces-dijo Ron sorprendido por que no se acuerde en ese momento Ginny se dio cuenta que Harry lo miraba y se puso tan roja como su pelo -De que ablais-pregunto Hermione -De nada - dijo Harry -Que empiece la fiesta - gritaron los gemelos Wesley. 


	2. la cicatriz verde ardiente

% 2 %  
  
La Cicatriz Verde Ardiendo  
  
Pasaron las horas hablando y comiendo. Eran las ocho -Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir-dijo Sirius -Si ya es tarde-dijo Arabella-Felicidades Harry -Adios-dijeron Lupin,Black y Figg Harry miro hacia la puerta y vio unos ojos rojos de repente la cicatriz empezo a arderle, todos se dieron cuenta y de repente Harry se toco la cicatriz y se desmayo todos corrieron para ayudarlo -Harry estas bien-grito Sirius pero Harry habia perdido el conocimiento Al dia siguiente Harry abrio los ojos estaba en una habitacion y con el estaba Albus Dumbledore -Que ha pasado donde estoy-pregunto rapidamente Harry -lo que ha pasado lo tendras que decir tu por que no lo sabemos-contesto alegre dumbledore -Solo recuerdo que vi unos ojos rojos y me empezo a arder la cicatriz me la toque con la mano-Se miro y vio que tenia la marca de la cicatriz en la mano roja-y despues no recuerdo nada mas -eso yo lo se, te desmayastes - dijo una voz por detras -hola Sirius-Dijo Harry abrazando a su padrino-y Ron y Hermione -estan en el salon-dijo Sirius -Puedes decirles que vengan a verle, si quieren-Dijo el profesor Dumbledore -Claro Albus - Asintio Sirius - voy en seguida - Sirius salio de la habitacion -Harry mantente siempre alerta - le advirtio Dumbledore - Te quedaras el resto del verano con los señores Wesley, Sirius vendra a verte o si no vendra Arabella, ya sabras que es tu madrina - Harry asintio con la cabeza - Por eso estabas seguro con los Dursley, La señora Figg te protegia. Bueno supongo que querras estar con el señorito Wesley y la señorita Granger, me marcho avisa a Sirius si pasa algo malo - Dumbledore salio de la habitacion tras entraban Ron y Hermione. -Harry estas bien - dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez -Si, no os preucupeis - Contesto Harry rapidamente - Aun estan todos -Si, todos estabamos preocupados y llamamos a Dumbledore - En ese momento entraron Sirius, Remus y Arabella -Harry nos tenemos que ir - Dijo Arabella - la semana que viene vendre a verte ¿vale? -Vale-contesto Harry, Arabella le dio dos besos en la mejilla -Mantenme informado de todo - le dijo Sirius -Ya lo se -Cuidate, Adios - Dijo Lupin -Si le pasa algo raro a Harry avisadme - dijo sirius al oido de Ron, y se fueron  
  
Pasaron las semanas rapidamente, faltaban cuatro dias para que empezara el curso. Harry y sus amigos se habian ido a dormir, entonces Harry tuvo un sueño muy raro. Estaba el solo de repente un rayo de luz verde se hacercaba a el, Harry no se podia mover y la luz entro en la cicatriz y se desperto muy sudoros y le ardia la cicatriz, no pudo contener su dolor y grito -¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaa!!! - Ron se desperto, Harry se tapaba la cicatriz -Que te pasa - grito ron preocupado, en ese momento entro Hermione y la madre de Ron -Que te pasa Harry - dijo Hermione tambien preocupada, Harry se aparto la mano de la cicatriz y vieron que le brillaba la luz era verde como el rayo que habia visto en el sueño, la madre de Ron le toco la frente y dijo: -tiene mucha fiebre, Ron ves a buscar un trapo mojado y Hermione envia una lechuza a Dumbledore rapido, Harry tumbate - Harry se tumbo la cicatriz dejo de brillar pero a Harry le siguio doliendo - Yo ire a preparar una pocion para que Harry duerma y descanse mientras viene Dumbledore Ron entro con el trapoy se lo puso en la frente a Harry -Ya e enviado la Lechuza a Dumbledore - Dijo Hermione - sigue igual, Ron -Ya no le brilla la cicatriz - Respondio Ron - Harry que te a pasado -Luz...verde entro en mi cicatriz - dijo Harry medio delirando -Harry toma esta pocion - dijo Moly tiernamente, Harry se la tomo dos horas despues entro Dumbledore -Que tiene Harry - pregunto Albus muy preocupado -tiene casi cuarenta y dos de fiebre - dijo Molly -Y antes de tomar la pocion deliraba, dijo algo de un rayo de luz verde - informo Ron -Y al despertarse la cicatriz le brillaba con un tono verde - completo Hermione -Harry despierta - en ese momento Harry abrio los ojos - Como estas Harry -Profesor Dumbledore que hace aquí - Pregunto extrañado Harry -Harry tienes cuarenta y dos de fiebre no lo recuerdas - dijo Molly extrañada -Solo recuerdo un sueño - contesto Harry intentando recordar -Como fue el sueño - dijo Dumbledore intrigado -yo estaba en un sitio, completamente solo entonces vi un rayo de luz verde me intente mover pero no pude y entonces entro en mi cicatriz y ... ya no me acuerdo de mas -Harry si vuelves a tener ese sueño tienes que combatirlo -De acuerdo -Harry, Ron, Hermione despues del banquete de principio de curso quiero que se acerquen a mi despacho, Bueno ahora me voy, adios señora Wesley - se despidio Dumbledore - ah, la contraseña de mi despacho es "Perro Ratero",Adios Dumbledore salio por la puerta y se desvanecio -Harry ahora descansa mañana tenemos que ir a buscar tu bahul a casa de tus tios y luego al Callejon Diagon Harry no se podia dormir, al final lo consiguio pero ya era casi la hora de levantarse. Al dia siguiente el señor Wesley los acompaño, cogieron el coche del ministerio, primero pasaron por Privet Drive alli se encontraron con Arabella que iba a ver a su madre -Harry te encuentras bien, Dumbledore nos conto lo que te paso ayer - Pregunto Arabella muy preocupada -Si ya estoy mejor -Me alegro, a donde vais -A casa de los tios de Harry a buscar el bahul - Contesto Ron -Bueno voy a visitar a mi madre, adios - Le dio dos besos a Harry como de costumbre Harry toco el numero cuatro abrio su tio Vernon ,el señor Wesley, Ron y Hermione se habian quedado en el coche -Harry por que te fuistes sin avisanos te quedaras dos meses castigado - dijo Vernon muy enfadado -Lo siento pero solo vengo a buscar mis cosas de Hogwarts - dijo Harry enfadado -No iras a ese colegio de anormales - Vernon cogio a Harry del brazo y lo metio en la alacena El señor Wesley estab preucupado porque Harry tardaba mucho,y decidio ir a buscarlo Ron y Hermione lo siguieron, asi lo hizo toco la puerta le abrio Vernon al verlo se enfado -¡Tu! - dijo Vernon muy enfadado - tu fuiste el que me rompio la chimenea el año pasado ¡Fuera de Aquí! -Vengo a buscar a Harry - dijo tranquilo el señor Wesley -Harry no ira a ese colegio de anormales - dijo Vernon, el señor Wesley saco la varita y dijo -pues tendre que hacer un poderoso echizo¡Lumos! - Ron y Hermione se taparon la boca para que no se dieran cuenta de que se estaban riendo en ese momento aparecio Dudley que al ver la luz se desmayo -Que le has hecho - dijo Vernon - llevate al chico pero cura a Dudley Harry esta en la Alacena - Hermione y Ron fueron a abrirle -Enervate -Grito el señor Wesley en ese momento Dudley se desperto -Vamonos - dijo Harry y salieron de la casa se metieron en el coche y se dirigieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante, tardaron diez minutos en llegar entraron en la taberna salieron al patio y tocaron se habrio una puerta y ahí dentro estaba el Callejon Diagon -A las doce y media os espero en el Caldero Chorreante -Vale - dijeron todos a la vez -Donde vamos primero - pregunto Ron -A Gringotts - Dijo Harry rapidamente Fueron a Gringotts sacaron el dinero suficiente y salieron -Y ahora a Madame Malkim el año pasado rompi todas mis tunicas entre las pruebas de los tres magos - dijo Harry -querras decir de los cuatro magos - dijo Ron en broma pero Harry se puso triste por la perdida de Ceddric Diggori, Hermione le envio una mirada asesina a Ron - Que? - pregunto Ron que no se habia dado cuenta que habia metido la pata. -Yo tambien tengo que ir para comprar una tunica de gala nueva - dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema -A mi mis hermanos me compraron una, yo me creia que era una broma pero no lo era - dijo Ron extrañado Harry se rio por que le habia dado a los gemelos el premio del torneo de los tres magos para que siguieran haciendo los sortilegios Wesley con la condicion que le compraran una tunica a Ron -De que te ries -De nada - contesto Harry -Vamos - dijo Hermione Entraron cada uno compro lo que tenia que comprar y salieron, fueron a comprar los libros a Flourish y blotts pero al salir oyeron una voz muy conocida, aburrida y que arrastraba palabras. -Wesley a quien le has robado el dinero para comprar los libros - dijo Draco Malfoy, el peor enemigo de los tres amigos -Malfoy, estaba de buen humor hasta que vi tu sucia cara Slytherin - Contesto Ron-A demas si para ser rico tengo que ser como tu prefiero ser pobre. Malfoy saco su varita amenazandolos, en ese momento los tres amigos sacaron la varita -Malfoy somos tres contra uno, ah porcierto donde estan tus gorilas - Hermione se referia a Vicent Crabe y Gregory Goyle -No me dais ningun miedo - en es momento aparecio la madre de Malfoy su madre -Draco nos vamos -Si madre - contesto Malfoy y se fue -Tenemos que irnos tambien nosotros, ya son las doce - dijo Hermione Fueron al Caldero Chorreante ahi estaba esperando el padre de Ron -Porque tardasteis tanto - pregunto el señor Wesley enfadado -Nos encontramos con Malfoy - dijo Harry -Os hizo algo - pregunto, ahora prepcupado -No, se fue con el rabo entre las piernas - dijo Ron, Harry y Hemione se rieron -Volvamos Pasaron los dias. El dia anterior de empezar Hogwarts todos estaban haciendo lor bahules -donde esta mi tunica - dijo Ron -esta aquí - contesto Hermione -quien la a puesto aquí -Tu - volvio a contestar Hermione en ese momento entro una Lechuza para Harry -De quien es - Pregunto Hermione -De Hagrid - contesto Harry  
  
QERIDO HARRY FELICIDADES POR ATRASADO TUVE MUCHO TRABAJO Y NO TE PUDE ESCRIBIR ANTES ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL REGALO ES UNA MINIATURA DE UN RIDGEBACK NORUEGO CAOMO NORBERTO  
  
SALUDOS CORDIALES, HAGRID  
  
P.D. BUCKBEAK HA BUELTO AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO ES UN SECRETO  
  
Harry habrio el paquete como decia en la carta era una miniatura de un Ridgeback Noruego, Harry ya tenia una miniatura de un Colacuerno Hungaro -Que guay - dijo Hermione - ¿no tenias uno de un colacuerno? -Si Acabaron de prparar los bahules y se fueron a dormir, Harry se durmio rapidamente y tuvo otro sueño, era igual quel anterior el estaba en un valle (esta vez lo vio claro ) y de una casa en ruinas , la ultima vez tampoco lo vio, salio la luz verde pero esta vez Harry levanto la varita y de ella salio un feniz de fuego que destruyo el rayo, el fenix le hizo una reverencia y entro en su cicatriz, Harry se desperto pero no le dolia la cicatriz se sentia bien, mejor dicho muy bien, se levanto y se puso a escribir una carta al profesor Dumbledore  
  
Estimado señor Dumbledore: He vuelto a tener el sueño de la luz verde pero esta vez lo combati, levante la varita i salio un Fenix de fuego que destruyo la luz, Le contare los detalles mañana Saludos cordiales, Harry Potter Le dio la carta a Hedwing y se volvio a dormir esta vez no soño nada. Al dia siguiente la señora Wesley los desperto a las nueve y medi y fueron a desayunar Harry quiso saber como llegarian hasta King's Cross la señora Wesley dijo que con unos coches del Ministerio. 


	3. los nuevos miembros

% 3 %  
  
Los Nuevos Miembros  
  
Fueron a King's Cross con los coches del ministerio, entraron en el anden 9¾ y alli estaba Malfoy -Mira aqui estan los pobretones, la sangre sucia, y el rajado - dijo Malfoy -Has oido a alguien George - dijo Fred -No, me parece que solo ha sido un Slytherin - Dijo George Malfoy alzo la varita y lanzo el enchizo para empujar -Flipendo-dijo Malfoy pero el rayo salio desviado -has fallado - se burlo Fred, Harry miro hacia el rayo y vio que iba a golpear a Ginny y sin pensarlo, Harry salto y echo al suelo a Ginny -Malfoy, Idiota si le llegas a dar hubiera caido a la via - dijo Hermione tras ver lo que ha pasado. Ron, Fred y George levantaron las varitas. -¡Alto! - grito una voz por detras -Si profesora Mcgonagall - dijeron todos menos Harry que estaba con Ginny en el suelo, los dos se miraban fijamente pero al oir a Mcgonagall se levantaron y se pusioron rojos -Empezo Malfoy profesora - dijo Hermione nerviosa -ya lo se señorita Granger, lo vi - dijo enfadada Mcgonagall - Malfoy tendras un castigo severo y se le descontaran veinte puntos, en cuanto a Potter por ayudar a la señorita Wesley se le daran quince puntos y entrad ya al tren Entraron al Tren , Ron y Harry fueron al ultimo compartimento pero Hermione fue ha preguntar la contraseña al vagon de los prefectos -Luego ire con vosotros - dijo hermione cuando se despedia en el camino se encontro con Ginny -Hermione puedo decirte una cosa - pregunto Ginny con un poco de verguenza -Claro - respondio hermione -sabes si a Harry le gusta alguien - dijo Ginny poniendose roja -No lo se, eso se lo tendrias que preguntar a Ron, somos muy amigos pero eso no me lo dijo, ni creo que me lo diga, lo siento -Gracias igualmente -De nada En ese mismo momento Harry le decia a Ron -Os tengo que decir una cosa importante, pero esperaremos a Hermione -Que es -ahora no pero te tengo que decir una cosa privada a ti solo - dijo Harry con mucha verguenza - Creo que me e enamorado -¿de quien? - pregunto muy interesado -de que estais hablando - entro Hermione -Luego te lo digo - le susurro Harry a Ron - Nada importante -Que nos tenias que contar - pregunto Ron -A si, ayer volvi a tener el sueño pero esta vez lo compati como me dijo Dumbledore - dijo Harry -Como lo combatiste - pregunto Hermione -Saque la varita y de ella salio un fenix de fuego Se pasaron todo el rato hablando del sueño. Tambien les visitaron algunos compañeros como Neville que estaba buscando a Trevor y tambien los gemelos para enseñarles un nuevo invento. El viaje se les hizo corto, cuando salieron del tren Ginny le pidio a ver si podia hablar a solas con ella -que quieres Ginny - dijo Harry interesado -solo te queria dar las gracias - dijo Ginny muy avergonzada en ese momento Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, Harry se quedo con la mano en la mejilla hasta que llego Hermione -Harry vamos a perder el carruaje -Si vamos Llegaron al banquete a punto la profesora Mcgonagall entro con los niños de primer año y el sombrero seleccionador el cual empezo su cancion de cada año Soy un sombrero hablador Para asignaros una de estas casas estoi Segun lo que tengais en la cabeza  
  
Si soys valerosos Gryffindor es vuestra casa Pues Godric es lo que buscabs en sus alumnos  
  
Si sois inteligentes Estareis en Ravenclaw por queSereis como Rowena  
  
Si eres un gran trabajador Hufflepuff sera vuestra familia Por que Helga era la que se esforzaba  
  
Si eres ambicioso Esta claro pues en Slytherin estaras Por que salazar no paraba hasta que conseguia lo que quria  
  
Despues de esta cancion Sabran yo no soy el que Ago la eleccion  
  
Si no estos cuatro grandes Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Salazar y Helga Que dejaron su sabiduria en mi interior  
  
-Arween, Paul - dijo Mcgonagall -Hufflepuff - dijo el sombrero Siguieron, despues de una niña Rina Malar que fue a Gryffindor dijeron un nombre que a ninguno de los tres amigos les gusto. -Malfoy, Knoba - una chica morena con el pelo corto y la cara puntiaguda y palida -Slytherin - dijo rapidamente el sombrero -debe ser prima suya - dijo Ron - por que no creo que tenga hermana -Hermione quien es el nuevo profesor - pregunto Harry - No lo veo desde aqui -no me eh fijado - miro hacia la mesa y vio que era. - Arabella Figg -Tu madrina Harry - dijo Ron -Que bien - dijo Harry -Shhhhh, va hablar Dumbledore - dijo Hermione -Queridos alumnos os quiero presentar al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras mejor dicho prefesora, Arabella figg - todos aplaudieron pero los tres amigos y los Wesley los que mas - Este año vuelve el Quidditch - todos volvieron a aplaudir - el Bosque esta prohibido y quiero que dejeis un minuto de silencio por la perdida de Cedric Diggory - todos los de Hufflepuff llevaban un brazalete blanco por la perdida de Cedric tambien lo llebava Cho - Y ahora a comer Despues de comer Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la profesora Sprout -Que quieren señor Wesley, Potter y la señorita Granger -Queremos un brazalete blanco por Ceddric - dijo Harry no podia mirarle a los ojos por que se sentia culpable -Claro que si - dijo la profesora amablemente los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia la casa pero Harry se acordo que Dumbledore los queria ver -Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore - dijo Harry -Ginny - dijo Hermione que vio que les seguia al lado - ahora venimos vamos ha hablar con Dumbledore la contraseña es Pelo de lobo -de acuerdo - dijo Ginny Vamos - dijo Ron. Llegaron a la gargola dijeron la contraseña -Perro Ratero - dijeron los tres, entraron pidiendo permiso -pasen - dijo Dumbledore dulcemente - los esperaba, Harry quiero que me cuentes el sueño. -Esta bien, empiezo - dijo Harry seguro - estaba en un valle, esta vez lo vi claro, y de una casa en ruinas salio el rayo verde -Tenia alguna forma ese rayo - dijo Dumbledore, Harry se quedo pensando -Si ahora que pienso tenia forma de serpiente - contesto Harry -Me lo temia - penso Dumbledore - sigue -pero esta vez levante la varita y murmure unas palabras y salio un Fénix de fuego que destruyo la luz verde, me hizo una reverencia y entro en mi cicatriz, despues me levante y le envie la carta - dijo Harry seguro -Esta bien, pero no os queria ver solo para ese, habeis oido hablar de la Orden del Fénix - todos miraron a Hermione ella negó con la cabeza, Dumbledore se rio - La Orden del Fénix era un grupo de personas que combatian a Voldemort - Ron se estremecio al oir ese nombre - esta se formaba por siete miembros, Sirius Black - de la varita salio una imagen de Sirius pero debia ser de antes de que lo captuaran por que estaba mucho mas joven - Remus Lupin - tambien salio una imagen de el - Peter Pettigrew, que nos traiciono - de Peter tambien salio una imagen, parecia mucho menos... "Rata" - James y Lily Potter - Harry se entristecio al ver la imagen de sus padres - Arabella Figg - tambien salio la imagen de la madrina de Harry - Mundugus Flecher - salio la imagen de un señor que el no conocia pero lo habia visto en los mundiales, aunque no sabia quien era - y Yo - salio una imagen de Dumbledore - y teniamos un espia infiltrado -Snape - dijeron los tres amigos a la vez Dumbledore afirmo -de los ocho solo quedan cinco - dijo Dumbledore -Por eso quiero que vosotros ocupareis sus puestos - dijo Dumbledore todos se sorprendieron muchisimo -Que pe..pe...pero si solo somos niños - dijo Harry sorprendido y nervioso - no pdemos -Harry, si que podeis, has sobrevivido cuatro veces a un ataque de Voldemort - Casi nadie ha conseguido sobrevivir al primer ataque -Esta bien - dijo Harry no muy seguro -Lo intentaremos - dijo no muy convencida Hermione, Ron estaba mudo lo unico que hizo fue afirmar con la cabeza -tomad estos colgantes - les dio un hermoso colgante de oro para cada uno - este colgante es el simbolo de la orden del Fénix, Harry el que tienes tu es el mismo que llebava tu padre - Harry se quedo mirandolo con una mezcla de alegria y tristeza - Y ahora id a vuestras habitaciones y no se lo digais a nadie - los tres amigos salieron del despacho de Dumbledore, de lo sorprendidos que estaban iban caminando casi sin darse cuenta hasta que se encontraron con Snape -que estan haciendo por aquí a estas horas - dijo Snape enfadado - si no me dais una buena respuesta os quitare cincuenta puntos -Nos queria ver Dumbledore - dijo rapidamente Ron -Y para que os queria ver - dijo Snape, al oir eso Harry enseño el colgante de la orden - esta bien iros a vuestra casa al llegar a la sala comun todos se fueron a dormir ya que eran mas de las doce. al dia siguiente se encontraron con Neville en la sala comun -Donde estabais, me quede un rato esperandolos pero al final decidi irme a dormir - Neville vio el colgante de Hermione - oh que colgante mas bonito, donde lo has conseguido - Neville quedo mirandolo y penso - "Yo he visto antes un colgante igual" - Hermione lo escondio debajo de la blusa -es ... Un regalo - dijo ella nerviosa -Fuimos a ver a Dumbledore, queria saber a ver si me habia dolido la cicatriz y nos enredamos - dijo Harry inseguro, Neville lo noto -Llegaremos tarde - dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema Bajaron al comedor desayunaron y Hermione les dio los Horarios -Oh no a primera hora tenemos pociones con los Slytherins - dijo Ron disgustado -Si pero luego veremos a Arabella - dijo Hermione para calmar a Ron -Y a las doce de la noche astronomia - dijo Harry obserando el horario -venga no quiero llegar tarde a pociones - dijo Ron - no me gustaria que nos quitara puntos. 


	4. arabella figg

% 4 %  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
Llegaron a clase un minuto tarde, Snape le quito tres puntos a cada uno a Harry le dio mucha rabia, aquel dia Snape dio la teoria para hacer la pocion multijugos. -Quien sabe los ingredientes de la pocion multijugos - para sorpresa de Snape, Ron levanto la mano - si señor Wesley -Crisopos, Sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia, centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, tiras de arborea africana y... algo de quien nos queramos convertir - dijo Ron muy seguro, cosa extraña delante de Snape -muy bien señor Wesley, dos puntos para Gryffindor - dijo Snape como si le quemaran los labios al darle puntos a Gryffindor - luego quiero hablar con los tres Al terminar la clase Gryffinor habia perdido veinte puntos (diez de ellos por culpa de Neville) que al terminar la clase estaba medio llorando, los tres amigos fueron a ver a Snape -Si, profesor para que nos queria decir - dijo Hermione asustada -Como es que solo vosotros sabias como se hacia la pocion multijugos - dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa -Por... porque... - empezo hermione -porque el año pasado oi que gracias a ella Barty Crouch Jr. La utilizo para transformarse en Moody - siguio Harry -y nos interesamos por saber como se hacia - acabo Ron -espero que sea verdad, o estareis fuera de Hogwarts en menos que chasqueo los dedos - Snape dijo, los tres amigos salieron rapidamente de la mazmorra. Despues del descanso se dirigieron a Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, alli se encontraba sonriente Arabella y para sorpresa de Harry tambien habia un perro negro muy conocido por Harry, era Sirius Black -Bienvenidos queridos alumnos - comenzo Arabella - primero me presento soy Arabella Figg, las clases seran didacticas y nunca seran aburridas si vosotros os comportais, este es mi mascota se llama Hocicos - Arabella giño un ojo a Harry - supongo que ya conocereis las maldiciones imperdonables - todos asintieron - Haber Neville cualas son -Imperius, Crucio - se extremecio al decirlo, Harry era el unico que sabia por que, los padres de Neville habian quedado trastornados tras un ataque cricio, Harry tambien habia sentido en su propio cuerpo ese echizo - y Avada Kedavra - Harry sintio pena y rabia, por que ese echizo era el que Voldemort utilizo para matar a sus padres -Muy bien cinco puntos para Gryffindor, Lupin me conto que habiais visto muchas criaturas tenebrosas y los años anteriores parece que mucho no aprendisteis - la clase fue muy amena, al terminar Arabella le hizo una señal a Harry para que se hacercara -Os veo en la sala comun - dijo Harry a sus amigos - si profesora Figg, hola Sirius - dijo abrazando al perro -Harry no estamos en clase y soy tu madrina llamame Arabella, queria que nos conocieramos mejor, soy tu madrina y casi no nos conocemos, en tu cumpleaños hablamos poco - dijo Arabella sonriendo - me han dicho que eres buscador -Si -Tu padre tambien era muy bueno - dijo con tristeza Arabella - Me contaron que en primero te enfrentastes a Voldemort ayudado del profesor Quinton Quilrrell -Si, al principio creiamos que era Snape pero despues de pasar las pruebas que habian puesto los profesores descubrimos que Snape solo queria salvarme pero la verdad, la actitud de Snape no le afavorecia -Snape siempre a tenido muy mal carácter con los Gryffindors - Sabes por que Snape odiaba a tu padre -No, por -Mejor otro dia - dijo Arabella medio riendo - pero cuentame te gusta alguna chica - Harry se puso rojo, y Sirius acerco la oreja -Si - dijo muy rojo -Quien es - pregunto muy interesada pero en ese momento entraron algunos Slytherins que le tocaban clase ahora - seguiremos otro dia -si - Harry fue rapido a la sala comun Al entrar Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo los deberes de pociones pero al verlo se levantaron -Que queria Arabella - dijo Ron con intriga -Solo queria conocerme mejor - dijo Harry sin darle importancia -te dijo algo de la Orden - pregunto Hermione -Pues no - en ese momento entro una lechuza el mensage era de Dumbledore, los tres amigos comenzaron a leer  
  
Queridos Señores Potter,Wesley y señorita Granger: Me gustaria que despues de la cena vinieran a mi despacho para presentarles a el señor Fletcher Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore -Sera mejor que descansemos un rato - comento Ron - por que si no no soportaremos Astronomia Durmieron hasta la hora de cenar, cenaron rapidamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba pero no le dio importancia y se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore dijeron la contraseña y tocaron antes de entrar. -Pasad - dijo Dumbledore  
  
Entraron los tres amigos, dentro estaban todos los miembros de la Orden, Sirius en su forma de animago todos se sorprendieron al verlos, todos menos Dumbledore -Ellos - pregunto Mundugus Flecher, que los chicos lo conocieron por la imagen que hizo Dumbledore con la varita - Pero si solo son unos niños, lo unico que harian es estorbar - dijo molesto -Ellos, se han enfrentado mas veces a Voldemort que tu y han sobrevivido - contesto Dumbledore -pero correran mucho peligro - dijo Arabella preocupada en ese momento Sirius volvio a hacerse humano -Demasiado peligro - dijo Sirius apoyando lo que dijo Arabella -Sirius, Arabella ya se que os preucupais por Harry es normal, es vuestro aijado, pero estara mas protegido en la Orden que fuera de ella - contesto Dumbledore -Tienes razon - dijo Arabella razonando - todos nosotros estamos para protejerlos - dijo mirando a los tres amigos dulcemente -Si los protegeremos con nuestra vida si hace falta - dijo Remus Lupin -Bueno las presentaciones - dijo dumbledore - Mundugus Fletcher, estos son Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger y como ya sabras Harry Potter - los presento Dumbledore Mundugus daba la mano a los chicos De repente se escucho un portazo y Snape entro corriendo en el despacho. -Que ocurre Severus - pregunto Dumbledore extrañado -Igor Kakaroff, Voldemort sabe donde esta tenemos que ayudarle puede ser un buen testigo - dijo Snape casi sin aliento -Y donde se encuentra en estos momentos - pregunto Dumbledore -Esta escondido en Durmstrang, en alguno de sus pasadizos supongo - dijo Snape -Tenemos que ir ayi en seguida - dijo Dumbledore - todo el colgio puede estar en peligro Dumbledore llamo a Fawkees, su fenix, este se poso en el suelo y abrio las alas  
  
-Cogeos de las manos haciendo un circulo - dijo Dumbledore - Fenix Etne conil areg etor pe uq ya hed nodsonavell oge ufut noc  
  
- pronuncio el echizo, al instante de Fawkees salieron unas llamas que entornaron el colgante del fenix todos los colgantes parecian pequeños fenix pero de fuego a todos los rodeo una llamarada que no desprendia calor si no una sensacion de frescor. 


	5. el viaje, el encuentro y el cadaver

% 5 %  
  
El Viage, El Encuentro y El Cadaver  
  
Al desaparecer la llamarada ya no se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore ni si quiera en Hogwarts si no en un amplisimo campo con vegetacion muy variada desde cactus hasta plantas tropicales y un castillo muy raro en el centro de la esplanada, era como una torre amplisima y altisima pero casi al final de la torre salian tres torreones inclinados los cuals no se rompian devido a que de una de las torres salia una columna de fuego que la sostenia de la otra un tornado y de la ultima una columna de Hielo, Entraron por una puerta immensa que al tocarla con la varita podias pasar atraves de ella, cuando entraron vieron que todas las luces estaban apagadas Dumbledore hizo el echizo lumos y despues de el lo hicieron los demas cuando se avecinaban a entrar a una sala oyeron a alguien -Dirrense dijirobaff - dijo una voz que a Harry le sonaba, entonces el chico apunto con la varita donde estaban las luces del echizo Lumos, en ese momento Hermione era Viktor Krum -Vicky - dijo Hermione, noto que se estaba poniendo roja -Herrr-mione - dijo Krum sorprendido - y Harry, que haceis aquí -Estamos aquí para proteger a Kakaroff - dijo Sirius -Kakarrov no esta aquí - Krum miro la cara del que se lo habia dicho - usted se escapo de Azkaban, tu erres Sirrius Black -Si pero es inocente - dijo Remus -No lo discuto - contesto Krum -Kakarof si que esta aquí - dijo Dumbledore - pero esta escondido, por que Voldemort lo busca - Ron no se estremecio al oir el nombre - tenemos que buscarlo, nos separaremos en tres grupos de tres, Krum nos puedes ayudar -Clarro - contesto Krum -Harry, Ron y Sirius por ese lado; Hermione, Krum y Arabella por ayi ; y Remus y Mundugus con migo - dijo Dumbledore - mirad por todo y no hagais ruido Krum estaba muy nervioso pero Hermione y Arabella no lo estaban; por otro lado Harry miraba por todos lados y Ron tambien en cambio Sirius se transformo en perro y comenzo a olfatear. Harry fue el primero que encontro un pasadizo, entraron y ayi habia miles de gorros rojos que les rodehaban. -Que hacemos - pregunto Ron, y Sirius empezo ha morderlos y los tiraba contra la paret que al golpearese morian y solo quedaban manchas de sangre -Acuerdate Ron los vimos con Lupin, Sanguidesucius - y comenzo ha limpiar la sangre que dejaban al matarlos - si los gorros rojos tocan la sangre de un gorro rojo se hace mas grande -ya me acuerdo - dijo Ron mientras Sirius seguia matando Gorros Rojos - Sanguidesucius - a Ron se le subieron dos o tres y le empezaron a morder - aah -Flipendo - dijo harry apuntando a los gorros que tenia en la la mano ron estos salieron volando y se estreyaron contra la puerta - rapido, tenemos que salir - todos intentaron salir Sirius tuvo que quitar a algun gorro rojo de en medio Al salir Sirius se transformo en hombre -Estai bien - pregunto Sirius, el tenia un par de arañazos -yo si pero Ron tiene una buena herida - dijo Harry, Ron afirmo -Ferula - dijo Sirius, salieron unas vendas como en el tercer año que ron se rompio la pierna, las vendas le envolvieron la herida - sigamos buscando - se volvio a transformar en perro En otra parte del castillo Dumbledore, Lupin y Fletcher tambien estaban buscando, pasaron por una ventana y Dumbledore vio la luna llena, se alarmo -Remus te tomaste la pocion - dijo Dumbledore preocupado -Que poci... - de repente se dio cuenta de que pocion hablaba - rapido atadme -pero por que - dijo Mundugus, pero ya era demasiado tarde Remus se estaba trasformando en hombre lobo - Oh no, no me acordaba -escapad - dijo Remus antes de transformarse por completo Mundugus empezo a correr pero Dumbledore no se movio -Rapido Albus - dijo Mundugus pero no se movio Lupin fue a darle un zarpazo pero cuando fue ha darle se freno, Mundugus se extraño -Recuerda Remus - el Licantropo se cogia la cabeza como si le doliera los ojos rojos del licantropo se volvieron normales -Que a pasado - dijo Lupin pero con una voz mas ronca y grave - como puede ser no me he tomado la pocion -Aunque tu mente sea de un licantropo sigues teniendo un corazon humano - dijo Dumbledore - sigamos buscando no importa que seas licantropo puedes seguir utilizando la varita pero ten cuidado que no tienes que peder la calma o si no volveras a tener la mente de un licantropo Arabella, Krum y Hermione seguian buscando Krum abrio la visera de una armadura por que vio una luz se abrio la pared. Ayi estaba Igor Kakaroff muy nervioso -Que haceis aquí - dijo Kakaroff -hemos venido a protegerte - dijo Arabella pero Krum levanto la varita y desarmo a Igor -Que haces Vicky - dijo Hermione -Voy a matarr a Kakarroff - dijo Krum con unos ojos que no parecian suyas eran frios - Adios Avada Ke... - pero antes de acabar de decir el echizo, cayo llorando - he estado apunto de hacerr algo terrible -sabiamos que no lo podrias hacer - dijo una voz por detrás era un encapuchado, Kakaroff estaba aterrado, reconocio la voz -No me mates te lo suplico - dijo pero era demasiado tarde el rayo verde le golpeo y cayo muerto, una luz amarillo empezo a rodear al encapuchado -Mostmordre - la marca tenebrosa salio de la varita -desinmascurus direrio - dijo Arabella, la capucha desaparecio pero no logro ver quien era porque al instante tambien desaparecio el - quien era, no lo logre ver -Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy - dijo Hermione apretando los puños -Estas segurra dijo - dijo Krum -Por que ibas a matarle - dijo Arabella -El innombrrable dijo que si no lo hacia matarria a mis padrres - dijo Krum -No diremos nada - dijo Arabella en ese momento entraron todos los demas, todos menos Lupin -Que ha pasado - dijo Harry -Lo mataron no pudimos hacer nada - dijo Hermione -Quien fue - pregunto Sirius volviendo a su forma normal -Malfoy - contesto Arabella -Seguro que fue el - pregunto Ron -Si lo vi con mis propios ojos - dijo Hermione - hay que proteger a Krum -Si lo mejor esque vuelvas a tu casa conseguiremos proteccion - dijo Dumbledore -Donde esta Remus - pregunto Sirius -Esta fuera - contesto Dumbledore pero en ese momento entro, todos se asustaron - no os preocupeis aun tiene su concienza -estas bien Remus - dijo Arabella -Si - contesto -Que te paso Ron - pregunto Hermione -Una mordedura de Gorro Rojo -Tenemos que irnos - dijo Dumbledore -Prrofesor le puedo decirr una cosa a Herrmione en prrivado - Dijo Krum poniendose un poco rojo -Claro, pero rapido Fueron a una aula que estaba cerca -Herrmione, voy dirrectamente al grrano - dijo poniendose rojo - quierres serr mi novia - dijo poniendose mas rojo aun -Vicky, lo siento pero no puedo, si te dijera que si seria mentira, me gusta otra persona si de verdad me quieres me entenderas, lo siento - dijo Hermione -Lo entiendo -pero seguiremos siendo amigos -si - contesto Krum hermione le beso en la mejilla -bueno ya me tengo que ir Salio de el aula, todos la esperaban Krum salio poco despues, desanimado -Adios Krum - dijo Hermione, Ron fruncio el entrecejo -Adios - un fuego como el de antes les rodeo y desaparecieron, el cadver de Igor iba con ellos, al llegar se fueron directamente a la cama nadie dijo nada al llegar a la sala comun Neville los estaba esperando -donde estabais, son las tres de la madrugada - dijo Neville enfadado - no fuisteis a Astronomia -no te lo podemos decir - dijo Harry -Lo siento pero se lo dije a Mcgonagall mañana despues de trasformaciones os quiere ver - dijo Neville y se fue a el dormitorio -¿los profesores no saben nada de la orden? - pregunto Ron -No creo - contesto Harry 


	6. el guardian y el capitan

% 6 %  
  
El Guardian y El capitan  
  
Al dia siguiente Harry estaba nervioso por la conversacion que tenian que hacer con McGonagall. Cuando se dirigieron hacia el comedor se encontraron con los ultimos que se podria haber encontrado con los Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle -Mira quienes estan aquí - dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras - os presento a mi prima Knoba -es un disgusto conoceros - dijo Knoba, los cuatro Slytherins se rieron - vamonos no me quiero contagiar de Gryffindoritis - todos se volvieron a reir y se fueron llegaron a al comedor muy preocupados Hermione no comio nada solo repetia "nos expulsaran" una y otra vez -Hermione no nos explsaran Dumbledore sabe donde estuvimos - le tranquilizo Ron -si, supongo - dijo Hermione un poco mas tranquila La clase fue facil tuvieron que transformar un pajaro en un muecielago, casi todos lo consiguieron escepto uno de Hufflepuff, su murcielago tenia plumas y Neville que el suyo tenia pico de cuervo (el pajaro que tenian que trasformar era un loro) al terminar la clase Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirijieron a la mesa de McGonagall ella por la cara que ponia parecia muy enfadada -Quiero que me digan que estuvieron haciendo ayer por la noche - su tono era de enfado -Pues... pues - tartamudeaba Harry pero en ese momento entro una lechuza que le dejo una carta a McGonagall, ella la leyo un par de veces y dijo -Podeis iros - dijo McGonagall ya no parecia tan enfadada -pero por que - dijo Hermione extrañada -acabo de recibir una carta de Dumbledore pone que estuvieron con el todo el rato - contesto McGonagall - y ahora iros que llegareis tarde a la proxima clase los tres amigos se fueron pero antes de salir McGonagall dijo -Hermione me puedes hacer un favor - dijo McGonagall, Hermione afirmo con la cabeza - pudes colgar este anuncio en el tablon de la sala comun -claro Salieron al final se dirijieron a la cabaña de Hagrid querian llegar mas pronto que los demas para hablar con el -Que pone el anuncio - pregunto Ron mientras caminaba Hermione saco la Hoja y la leyo  
  
Queridos alumnos de Gryffindor: Les comunico que esta tarde seran las pruebas para Guardian de el equipo de Quidditch Atentamente, M.McGonagall Jefa de la casa  
  
PD:les comunico a los miembros del equipo que despues de la prueba tenes que comunicarme quien es el capitan -Ron te vas a presentar a las pruebas - pregunto Harry cuando ya llegavan a la cabaña -claro que si - dijo Ron, Hagrid les esperaban -Hola, Harry, Ron y Hermione ¿como va? - pregunto Hagrid, parecia contentisimo - Hoy tengo una sorpresa -Que sorpresa - dijo una voz por detrás - le vas a decir a tu mami giganta que nos coma - era Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle -Malfoy, Barbuposus - dijo Hermione de repente a Draco le empezo a crecer pelo por todo -Que haf echzo - decia Malfoy no se le entendia por que tenia pelos hasta por la lengua - Curazme poz favoz no puedzo rezpirar -Brbuocultus - dijo Hermione, el pelo que le habia salido desaparecio -me las pagaras sangre sucia - Malfoy se sento en el suelo y se cayo mientras venian los demas, cuando estuvieron todos empezo Hagrid -Hoy tengo una sorpresa, seguidme - entraron a una esplanada detrás del campo de quidditch, cuando llegaron alli todos escepto Hermione, Harry y Ron gritaron, Habia un enorme dragon negro y tambien estaba el hermano de Ron, Charlie - mirad este dragon es un ridgeback noruego es inofensivo se llama Norberto -Este es Norberto - dijo Hermione - el pequeño Norbertito -Si - contesto Charlie - esta grande eh? -Alguien quiere dar una vuelta con Norberto - pregunto Hagrid todos se callaron escepto Ron que salio voluntario -Yo quiero montar - dijo Ron -Y yo - Harry tambien se adelanto -Yo tambien - dijo Hermione -y... yo - dijo Neville para sorpresa de todos -Bien - dijo Hagrid, mas contento que antes la clase fue muy emocionante, al final todos montaron escepto, Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle, despues tuvieron Historia de la magia fue tan aburrida como siempre, luego se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch ayi los esperaban los demas jugadores, Hermione se sento en la grada y Ron en la fila de candidatos -Bueno primero elegiremos capitan - dijo Fred - yo propongo que sea Harry -yo, yo no sabria - dijo Harry -Yo creo que es buena idea - dijo Angelina -Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo - dijo Kattie -Si porque si lo fueramos alguno de nosotros el año que viene se tendria que hacer otra eleccion - dijo Alicia Spinet -decidido, Harry es el nuevo capitan - dijo George -Esta bien - dijo Harry no muy confiado -Y ahora la prueba para guardian - dijo George - os llamaremos por el orden que... -nos de la gana - acabo fred todos se rieron - capitan haz los onores Harry lo miro -esta bien - dijo Harry - Crevey, Collin las tres cazadoras tiraron Collin no se paro ninguna -Crevey, Dennis - dijo Harry volvieron a disparar las tres cazadoras Dennis se paro una por que le dio en la cara este se puso a llorar -No he tirado tan fuerte - dijo Angelina -Finnigan, Seamus - este se paro dos -Longbotton, Neville - se paro una pero intentando parar la ultima se cayo de la escoba Fred fue rapido con su escoba y lo cogio -y por ultimo, Wesley, Ron A Ron primero le tiro Kattie Bell, se lo paro con facilidad despues tiro Angelina muy fuerte Ron le dio con el cepillo de su escoba y Alicia tiro muy seguido, Ron tuvo que hacer una maniobra muy rara puso la escoba en horizontal dio una vuelta ayudandose del palo y dio una patada a la Quaffle que salio despedida muy lejos -me parece que esta muy claro le dijo - Fred a Ron - tiene que ser Neville - dijo Fred en broma - es broma decidid vosotras cazadoras -Ron - dijo Angelina -Ron - dijo Spinet tambien -Ron - dijo Kattie -por decision unanime el guardian es... Ronald Wesley - dijo George imitando la voz de McGonagall -muy buena imitacion mia - dijo McGonagall que acababa de entrar al campo - bien quienes son el capitan y el Guardian -el capitan es Harry y el guardian mi hermano Ron - dijo Fred -enhorabuena a los dos la semana que viene es el primer partido cada dia teneis entrenamiento de siete a ocho hasta despues del partido Al salir del compo de quiditch se encontraron con Hermione, Hagrid y Charlie -Enhorabuena Harry y Ron - dijo Hermione -Sereis los mejores jugadores - dijo Hagrid -Otro jugador de quidditch en la familia - dijo Charlie los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a el castillo. Pasaron los dias volando casi sin pensarlo ya era el dia del partido -Ron - dijo Harry - puedes ir a buscar mi escoba yo le tengo qu epreguntar una cosa a a Hagrid, Luego vienes a la cabaña -vale - dijo Ron - pero me tendras que dar una vuelta en ella -claro, venga Hermione vamos - llegaron a la cabaña, lo que Ron no sabia esque estaban tramando algo, cuando llegaron a la cabaña ayi estaban los Gemelos, Charlie y Hagrid -ya esta todo preparado - pregunto Harry -si contesto Charlie - saco en ese momento una escoba, con una escripcion plateada que decia Flecha Plateada -ya debe estar a punto de llegar - dijo Hermione en ese momento tocaron a la puerta -esta habierta - dijo Hagrid, Ron entro -Sorpresa - dijeron todos -toma para ti - dijo Charlie Ron no podia hablar de la emocion -es un regalo de todos nosotros - dijo Fred -Gracias - dijo Ron muy contento -fue idea de Hermione - dijo George -Gracias Hermione -Es una Flecha Plateada es un nuevo modelo no es tan rapida como la sata de fuego, pero es mejor que la Nimbus 2001 -no os tendriais que haber molestado - dijo Ron -Lo hemos hecho por que queriamos - dijo Hagrid estuvieron hasta la hora del partido a esa hora corrieron hacia el estadio que ya estaba lleno, estaban en el vestuario Harry estaba diciendo las cualidades del equipo de Ravenclaw, salieron al campo Harry y Ron llevaban un brazalete Negro de recuerdo a Ceddric igual que Cho Chang que tambien era la capitana de su equipo -daros la mano - dijo la señora Hoch - quiero jugo limpio -que gane el mejor - dijo Harry sonriendo -igualmente - dijo Cho -Y... empieza el partido la lleva Spinet dribla a un defensor de Ravenclow dispara y da a el aro que pena la proxima vez sera Alicia -dijo Lee -Jordan - dijo McGonagall -solo le daba animos Harry no veia la snitch la llevava un cazador de Ravenclow Terry Bott, lanzo pero Ron la atrapo sin problema de repente vio un destello dorado Harry bajo rapido pero no era la snitch si no un reflejo. Iban 10 - 100 ganando Gryffindor, Cho vio la snitch Harry tambien los dos bajaron en picado pero Harry se adelanto y cogio la sntch cayendose al suelo pero no se hizo daño, todos les felicitaron hasta los jugadores de Ravenclow, estuvieron mucho rato pero Hermione tuvo que decir que se fueran a dormir si no querian perder puntos. 


	7. la boda

% 7 %  
  
La Boda  
  
Eran pricipios de octubre cuando a Harry y a Ron se le cayeron el alma en los pies, por que habria un baile el dia de Hallowen estaban muy nerviosos y no sabian a quien pedirselo, Harry se lo queria pedir a Ginny pero no se atrevia. Era sabado estaban cnversando tranquilamente en la Sala comun y de repente entro una lechuza que Ron conocia era Hermes la lecuza de Percy  
  
Querido Ronald: Envio esta lechuza para invitaros a ti a Fred ,a George ,a Charlie , a Ginny, a Harry y a Hermione a mi boda con Penelope que sera el dia 15 en la Iglesia de el Callejon Diagon a las 16:00 Atentamente, Percy PD:Teneis que pedir a Dumbledore permiso -Que dice Ron - pregunto Harry -Que el dia 15 Percy se casa y vosotros tambien estais invitados - dijo Ron - tenemos que decirselo a mis hermanos Primero buscaron a Ginny y se lo dijeron, despues buscaron a los gemelos tambien se lo dijeron y por ultimo fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid ayi estaba Charlie y tambien se lo dijeron y por ultimo fueron al despacho de Dumbledore para pedir permiso, en el camino se encontraron con Arabella -A donde vais - pregunto Arabella -a ver a Dumbledore - dijo Harry -yo tambien, vamos juntos - dijo Arabella sonriente Llegaron al despacho ayi estaba Dumbledore acompañado por Snape -Hola - dijo Arabella - que estais haciendo -Estabamos hablando de Voldemort - dijo Dumbledore -Bueno yo ya me voy - Snape miro a Harry com furia - adios -Para que habeis venido - dijo Dumbledore -Yo he venido para preguntarte una cosa, pero primero lo vuestro - dijo mirando a Harry -queremos pedir permiso para ir a la boda de Percy - dijo Harry - el dia quince -Puede ser peligroso - dijo Dumbledore - Sirius ira con vosotros -vale - contesto Ron -Nos vamos - dijo Harry Pasaron los dias como de costumbre, no hubo ninguna noticia de Voldemort, Harry encontraba que era muy raro pero no comentaba, al dia por la noche viajarian con el Hogwarts expres Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos, Charlie y Sirius transformado en perro, solo habian cogido una pequeña maleta cada uno, entraron en el tren, solo utilizaron un vagon -te acuerdas aquí es donde nos hizimos amigos - dijo Harry -si y donde por primera vez vimos a Hermione - dijo Ron -y donde Malfoy nos molesto por primera vez - dijo Harry, Harry penso que tambien era donde Ginny le dio un beso, Harry se toco la mejilla y se puso a mirar al horizonte -Harry en que piensas - dijo Ron gritando por que Harry parecia que estaba en la luna - Llamando a la luna desde la tierra -eh... que pasa - dijo Harry -pues que estabas en la luna - dijo Ron -solo estaba pensando - contesto poniendose rojo -en que pensabas - dijo Fred dandole un pequeño codazo y guiñandole un ojo a Harry -teneis pareja para el baile - dijo Harry para cambiar de tema -si, yo voy con Angelina - dijo Fred -y yo con Kattie - dijo George - y vosotros -pues... no, todavia no - dijo Ron -yo tampoco - dijo Harry -y tu Hermione - dijo Ron -eso a ti no te incumbe - dijo Hermione - bueno esta bien, no aun no tengo -ya estamos llegando a londres - dijo Charlie En cinco minutos el tren se paro el anden estaba practicamente vacio no como el primer dia de clase. Alli solo estaba la madre y el padre de Ron. -Hola hijos, hola Harry, hola Hermione - dijo Molly - como va -bien - contesto Harry -venga vamos rapido que es muy tarde - dijo Arthur se fueron con unos coches del ministerio llegaron a la madriguera y se fueron directamente a dormir -Harry en que pensabas antes en el tren - pregunto Harry - ahora no estan las chicas lo pudes decir -esta bien te acuerdas que te dije que me habia enamorado de alguien - dijo Harry -si -pues ese alguien es... es Ginny - dijo Harry poniendose muy rojo -te has enamorado de mi hermana - pregunto Ron asombrado -si pues ese mismo dia te acuerdas que Ginny me pidio si me podia decir algo -si -me dio las gracias por haberla salvado y me dio un beso en la mejilla -y por que no la invitas al baile -no se, me da mucha vergüenza - dijo Harry - y tu a quien vas a invitar -a Hermione, pero no creas que es por que me gusta o algo asi - añadio Ron rapidamente - a los dos nos falta pareja asi que - dijo Ron poniendose rojo Harry rió y se acostaron al dia siguiente todos se despertaron pronto para arreglarse, o almenos las chicas, todos estaban preparados -Arthur, coge los polvos Flu - dijo la madre de Ron, El señor Wesley miro en el bote y dijo: -no quedan - dijo alarmado -nos podemos aparecer - dijo Bill -y nosotros que? - dijo Ron -y si cogemos el tren - dijo Hermione -es lo unico que podemos hacer - dijo Harry -pero no tenemos dinero muggle - dijo la madre de Ron -pero yo si - dijo Hermione -y podras pagar a todos - dijo Arthur -si, vale muy poco Salieron de la madriguera y llegaron al pueblo mas cercano alli cogieron el tren, todos los miraban por su rara forma de vestir, Harry y Sirius se dieron cuenta de que en el tren estaba la tia de Harry, ellos se escondieron. El viaje fue rapido llegaron a la estacion king's Cross, salieron rapido hacia el callejon Diagon, de repente oyeron a alguien por la espalda -Arriba las manos esto es un atraco - dijo un hombre con piel oscura barba de unos tres dias y pelo largo, llevaba un revolver en la mano, Harry y Hermione puesto que sabian que era eso, levantaron las manos -Oh que artilugio mas raro - dijo Arthur Wesley -arriba las manos - grito el hombre, Harry sin pensarlo saco la varita y grito -Expeliarmus - el hombre salio a unos metros y el revolver le cayo en las manos - ja, es de juguete -venga que llegaremos tarde - dijo Hermione Llegaron al callejon Diagon la misa no habia empezado, Ginny iba a llevar los anillos. La misa fue igual que la de los Muggles, y finalizo con un beso de Percy y Penelope.El combite fue en un restaurante cercano comieron como el primer dia de Hogwarts, Sirius se quedo en la entrada vigilando. Harry salio a el patio a dar una vuelta, tenia un mal presentimiento -Como es que Voldemort no daba señales de vida - Penso Harry - No puede ser nada bueno - esta vez lo dijo en voz alta -El que no puede ser bueno - dijo Ginny que acababa de entrar al patio -eh...Hola Ginny no te habia visto - dijo Harry frotandose la nuca - te puedo preguntar una cosa -Claro -qui...qui...quieres-venir-al-baile-con-migo - pregunto Harry sonrojandose -¡si! - dijo muy contenta -Harry no te encontraba, va a haber una actuacion - dijo Ron que habia entrado al patio, al darse cuenta que estaba Ginny - o prefieres que te deje solo - Harry se puso tan rojo que desde Hogwarts se veria, Ron no paraba de reir -Vamos a ver la actuacion - dijo Ginny, tambien muy roja -si - dijo Harry Entraron a el restaurante y vieron la actuacion de un humorista habia cosas que Harry y Hermione no entendian muy bien al no haber estado con familias de magos, a las doce se fueron para la madriguera todos se fueron directamente a dormir, cuando Harry entro en el cuarto le dijo a Ron -se lo he dicho -a quien se lo has dicho, ah y que le has dicho - dijo Ron que estaba muerto de sueño -A Ginny lo del baile, y me ha dicho que si - dijo Harry muy feliz -ya te lo dije - dijo Ron - siempre a estado colada por ti -y tu cuando se lo pediras a Hermione - dijo Harry con una sonrisa -supongo que mañana - dijo Ron con cara de estar pensando - bueno vamos a dormir que mañana nos tenemos que ir pronto a Hogwarts -si Los dos amigos se durmieron muy rapido ya que era muy tarde por la mañana se despertaron a las nueve, cogieron las maletas y se fueron todos con un coche del ministerio hacia la estacion King' s Cross. Entraron en el Anden 9 y ¾ alli estaba el tren escarlata que siempre los llevaba a Hogwarts, todos se subieron en un vagon. El viage fue divertido, George y Fred contaron un monton de chistes, Charlie cuando vio que empezaron a contar chistes para adultos les pego una buena regañina. Llegaron a las siete justo para la cena. Despues de cenar se dirigieron a la sala comun, alli acabaron de hacer los deberes de Astronomia y se fueron a dormir, en la habitacion Ron comenzo a escribir una carta -Que estas haciendo - dijo Harry -estoy escribiendo una carta, no lo ves -ya, pero para que -ya esta, para Hermione le voy a mandar la carta invitandole para el baile - dijo Ron con cara de satisfecho Ron le dio la carta a Pigwideon y le dijo que la dejara en la cama de Hermione por la mañana. 


	8. el desastroso baile de halloween

% 8 %  
  
El Desastroso Baile de Halloween  
  
Al dia siguiente Ron y Harry se despertaron temprano t fueron a desayunar al comedor. -Que tenemos hoy - pregunto Ron poniendose mermelada en una tostada -Herbologia con los de Hufflepuff - dijo Harry mientras pinchaba un trozo de beicon con el tenedor, en ese momento Hermione entro en el comedor con cara enfadada -Ron, eres un cobarde - dijo ella sentandose al lado de Harry -y ahora que echo para que me grites - dijo Ron que se habia atragantado con la tostada -por que no me lo has preguntado a la cara - dijo Hermione enfadada -lo siento, vienes al baile con migo - dijo Ron en voz baja para que nadio lo oyera, escepto Hermione claro -bueno, esta bien - se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara - pero no creas que es por que me gustas, o algo asi - dijo Hermione poniendose un poco roja -Ya, ya - dijo Ron, Harry comenzo a reir, Ron le habia dicho la otra noche lo mismo -De que te ries - dijeron los dos a la vez -de nada - dijo Harry levantandose de la mesa - venga que llegaremos tarde -si - dijo Hermione Los dias pasaron volando, unos dias antes del baile en clase de pociones tenian que probar la pocion multijugos -Hoy es el ultimo dia que estudiaremos esta pocion - dijo Snape - ya esta preparada, voy ha hacer las parejas, Potter con el señor Malfoy - Harry casi se desmaya, tenia que transformarse en su enemigo mortal - Wesley con Longbottom - Ron suspiro - Granger con la señorita Parkingson - Hermione apreto los puños y murmuro algo como "esa itiota" - Crabe con Goyle - Snape termino con los que quedaban -que asco voy a tener la cabeza rajada una hora - dijo Malfoy, Harry queria pegarle un puñetazo pero lo penso mejor -a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia veverme algo con un pelo tuyo - dijo Harry -venga meted el ultimo ingrediente, el pelo de vuestro compañero - dijo Snape, Harry le dio un pelo suyo a Malfoy y Malfoy le dio uno a Harry, cuando lo metio la pocion de Harry se puso de un color verde amarillento y la de Malfoy de color Granate comenzo a bebersela, comenzo a sentir un dolor como si se le fundiera la piel, al cabo de un rato el dolor desaparecio, Harry se dio cuenta de a Malfoy no le habia salido bien del todo, era exactamente igual que Harry pero tenia algun que otro mechon rubio, a Neville fue al que le salio peor, no se parecia ni a Ron ni a Neville. Tenia la Nariz muy larga el se habia vuelto medio calbo y el pelo que le quedaba lo tenia muy pelirrojo, tenia un ojo de cada color. A Hermione le habia salido bien pero a Parkingson seguia con su pelo de color Negro y a Crabe y Goyle lo unico que habian cambiado era de peinado, Snape le quito cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por Neville y diez por Crabe y Goyle, y le dio trenta puntos a Hermione, Ron y Harry ya que su transformacion era perfecta. Los dias siguientes se le pasaron volando, hoy era el baile de Hallowen; Ron estaba muy nervioso, Harry no tanto pero tenia un mal presentimiento. Los dos se estaban arreglando para el baile, aunque Harry no consiguio peinarse -Me queda bien la tunica que me regalaron mis hermanos - pregunto Ron no muy convencido -Si, no tiene punto de comparacion con la que llevastes el año pasado - dijo Harry, cuando habian acabado bajaron habian quedado con las chicas delanto de los relojes de arena que dicen las puntuaciones, alli estaban las dos, estaban guapisimas. Hermione llevaba una tunica de color melocoton con los ribetes color dorado, llevaba una diadema dorada con piedras preciosas que hacian juego con el traje. Ginny llevaba una trenza, el traje de color azul turquesa con dibujos plateados. Estaban las dos guapisimas -Estais las dos muy guapas - dijo Harry cogiendo de la mano a Ginny -Si - dijo Ron y tambien le cogio la mano -vamos - dijo Harry y entraron en el comedor al primero que se encontraron fue a Malfoy -Mira quien esta aquí, el sin dinero va con la sangre sucia y nuestra celebridad va con la hermana del sin dinero - dijo Malfoy que iba con Parkingson -Malfoy, hoy estoy de buen humor - dijo Harry - no quiero tener que sacar la varita - y se fueron a buscar una mesa de cuatro alli se sentaron pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo, al poco rato se fueron a bailar, volvieron a actuar las Brujas de McBeth. La cancion tenia mucho ritmo y casi todos la bailaron, despues de esa cancion hubo una mucho mas lenta Ginny cogio las manos de Harry y se las puso en la cintura era todo muy romantuco cada vez se hacercaban mas, mas, se iban a besar, pero en ese momento se oyo un trueno que asusto a todo el mundo. De repente las puertas se abrieron y todo el mundo comenzo a gritar, acabava de entrar el mismisimo Lord Voldemort, junto a Pettigrew y diez dementores montados en unos pegasos negros -Todo el mundo a sus salas corred - dijo McGonagall ella tambien salio -Que haces aquí Voldemort - Pregunto Dumbledore -Solo queria divertirme un poco, matarte a ti, a Harry y al resto de la Orden del Fenix - dijo y empezo a reirse de una manera diabolica y estridente - Atacad - Ordeno Voldemort a los dementores, ellos le hicieron caso -Expectro Patronum - Grito Harry, de la varita salio un ciervo platead que destruyo a muchos dementores, Hermione y Ron hicieron lo mismo, y Dumbledore envio un rayo Rojo hacia Voldemort, este lo intercepto sin problemas -Te estas volviendo viejo, mi querido profesor de transformaciones - dijo Voldemort riendose - Crucio - un rayo de color naranja atraveso el comedor, dio a Lupin que estaba combatiendo a los dementores. En ese momento Pettigrew se acercaba a Harry para atacarlo por la espalda, pero un perro negro cayo encima de Pettigrew, en ese momento se transformo en humano otra vez -ho...ho...hola Sirius - dijo Pettigrew en ese momento un dementor ataco a Sirius, Colagusano se transformo en rata para escapar, pero vio que alguien lo cogia por la cola -Hola, mi querido Scabbers - Ron lo empezo a dar vueltas como cuando desgnomizaba y lo solto, cayo cerca de Voldemort -Desmaius - grito Voldemort, le dio a Dumbledore que estaba mirand como estaba Lupin, este cayo desmayado, en ese momento se giro hacia Harry - hola Potter, muere, Gannivius Mosmordre - Pero en ese momento Sirius empujo a Voldemort, de la varita salio una calavera que escupio un cuchillo, dio a Hermione y cayo, Ron fue a su lado y la cogio de la mano, Ron lloraba, Harry se habia quedado paralizado mirando a Hermione. Los ojos le comenzaron a brillar, parecia ido de repente giro la cabeza y miro a Voldemort con furia, Harry se hacercaba lentamente a el -Crucio - Grito Voldemort muy preocupado, el rayo naranja reboto en Harry como si tuviera una barrera -como te has atrevido - grito Harry, que levanto la varita en ella se empezo a formar una bola de color fuego, Dumbledore se acabava de despertar y estaba examinando a Hermione, la bola era del tamaño de una sandia muy grande - Fuera de aquí - dijo Harry disparando la bola que golpeo a Voldemort que salio volando -No esta muerta - anuncio Dumbledore - Pero esta muy grave - a Harry le dejaron de brillar los ojos y una bola que estaba preparando desaparecio -Esta viva - Harry fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Hermione -Nos volveremos a ver - dijo Voldemort levantandose - esta vez has tenido mucha suerte - desaparecio junto a todos los dementores -tenemos que llevarla a la enfermeria rapido - dijo Dumbledore cogiendola en brazos - rapido Todos fueron corriendo hacia la enfermeria, havia varios alumnos que se habian desmayado -Poppy, rapido, es muy grave - dijo Dumbledore -Pongala en esta cama - dijo señalando una cama vacia - Que hechizo le ha alcanzado -me temo que es un hechizo que Voldemort invento, yo no lo conozco - dijo Dumbledore muy preocupado - tendremos que prepararnos -primero tenemos que sacarle el cuchillo, Extracto Chuchillo - cogio el cuchillo y lo examino - ahora tenemos que coserle la herida, Cossius - dijo apuntando al ilo, el cual se empezo a mover y coserle la herida, todos estaban muy asustados, Ron habia salido de la habitacion, no lo queria ver - creo que ya esta - cogio otra vez el chuchillo y lo comenzo examinar mas de cerca - oh no -Que pasa, Poppy - dijo Dumbledore muy preocupado -el cuchillo tiene veneno de Basilisco, no podemos hacer nada - dijo la enfermera Pomfrey, Harry al oir eso comenzo a pensar en el basilisco que le habia mordido y recordo una cosa. -Si que podemos hacer algo - dijo confiado -el que, dilo rapido muchacho - pregunto Pomfrey -Fawkies - dijo Harry -claro, las lagrimas de Fenix es el unico remedio para el veneno del Basilisco - dijo Dumbledore que se apreto su colgante y cerro los ojos, al poco rato se escucho una melodia y entro el majestuoso Fenix por la ventana se puso encima de Hermione y comenzo a llorar, las lagrimas le envolvieron todo el cuerpo, la herida se le cerro -esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde - dijo Dumbledore -ahora esta entre la vida y la muerte, si no se despierta en un par de dias, habra sido demasiado tarde, ahora hay que dejarla y vosotros pasareis la noche aquí. 


	9. adios Harry

% 9 %  
  
Adios Harry  
  
Harry y Ron no podian dormir y parecia que los demas tampoco, al final se durmieron, pero Harry soñaba en el baile se le repetia una y otra vez. Se despertaron pronto y le pidieron permiso a Dumbledore que estab tambien en una cama, a ver si podian volver a la sala comun, Dumbledore no se nego. Se dirigieron hacia la sala comun al entrar por el cuadro vieron que todos estaban sentados muy juntos y muy nerviosos, al verlos Ginny y los gemelos fueron a abrazrlos a los dos. -pensabamos que estabais... - dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos -pero donde esta Hermione no habra - dijo George preocupado -No esta muerta, pero podria morir de un momento a otro - dijo Harry agachando la cabeza -esta infectada por veneno de Basilisco - dijo Ron -Casi nadie a sobrevivido al veneno de basilisco - dijo George -Yo conozco a uno que si sobrevivio - dijo Ginny, Harry se sonrojo un poco - Harry en segundo para salvarme se enfrento a un basilisco -eso ya lo sabia - dijo Fred -y me mordio, pero el fenix de Dumbledore me salvo - dijo Harry - espero que Hermione tambien se salve Al dia siguiente volvieron de nuevo las clases, la profesora McGonagall cuando veia que la gente levantava la mano para responder alguna pregunta se le escapaba alguna lagrima. En todas las clases faltaba la mano siempre alzada. En clase de adivinacion fue demasiado. -Si vuestra amiguita hubiera seguido en mi clase hubiera sabido lo que le pasaria y habria ido mas alerta - dijo la profesora Trylawney -Callese, mosca grande - dijo Ron -No permito que hable mal de mi amiga - dijo Harry levantando la varita - ya no lo soporto mas - cogio las cosas y se fue -yo tambien me voy - dijo Ron -dejadlos, ellos no tienen lo que se necesita para adivinacion Los dos se fueron a la biblioteca y despues a la enfermeria aver como se encontraba Hermione -Sigue igual - dijo la señora Pomfrey -podemos pasar - pregunto Ron esperando un no por respuesta -claro - respondio la señora Pomfrey, Ron se sorprendio mucho Hermione seguia igual de rigida con el precioso vestido para el baile destrozado por la sangre y un agujero del cuchillo se pasaron toda la tarde en la enfermeria despues cenaron y se fueron a dormir, a Harry se le paso una idea por la cabeza, y si iban a ver a Hermione con la capa invisible, se lo dijo a Ron, este hacepto y bajaron a verla, no habia nadie y le comenzaron ha hablar, sabian que no los podia escuchar pero siguieron -solo llevamos un dia sin ti y te echamos de menos - dijo Ron -tus obsesiones con estudiar - dijo Harry -y con tus reglas -la verdad no podemos estar sin ti - dijo Harry -eres nuestra mejor amiga - finalizo Ron -Gracias - Hermione habia hablado era increible -estas viva - dijo Ron abrazandola -Ron que me haces daño - dijo con la voz muy debil abriendo por primera vez los ojos - no tendriais que estar aquí -eso nos faltaba tus obsesiones con las reglas - dijo Harry los tres rieron - tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore, voy yo Harry se dirigio hacia el despacho de Dumbledore fue a tocar la puerta pero escucho gente y empezo a escuchar -... si se va no arreglaremos nada atacran al otro sitio - el que hablava parecia Dumbledore -pero a habido muchas quejas y, ademas usted no me tiene que discutir nada - el que hablava ahora parecia Cornelius Fudge, Harry toco la puerta -Adelante - dijo Dumbledore -estoy interrumpiendo algo - pregunto Harry -No,no yo ya me iba - dijo Fudge - adios - y cerro la puerta -Que querias - pregunto dulcemente Dumbledore -Hermione se ha despertado -de verdad, vamos - dijo Dumbledore Dumbledore al entrar desperto a la señora Pomfrey y abrazo a Hermione -estas bien - pregunto Dumbledore -me duele un poco el estomago, y no me puedo mover bien - dijo Hermione -eso es por el veneno pero se te pasara pronto no te preocupes - dijo la señora Pomfrey -Que veneno - pregunto Hermione -explicaselo Poppy yo tengo que hablar con Harry - dijo Dumbledore - vamos fuera a una aula Entraron en el aula de Hechizos -que pasa profesor - pregunto harry extrañado -Harry, Fudge ha venido para decirnos que padres de muchos alumnos se han quejado por el ataque de Voldemort tienen miedo - empezo ha decir Dumbledore - Fudge cree que lo mejor sera que vayas a otro colegio - dijo Dumbledore, Harry se quedo de piedra -pe...pero por que yo no... - no podia hablar -yo ya se lo he dicho pero no me ha hecho caso, lo siento no he podido hacer nada, iras al colegio MagicFlyedBroom el director es un amigo migo se llama Reug Gliddouboy -No...por...vale - agacho la cabeza cayeron un par de lagrimas entro otra vez en la enfermeria -Que te pasa Harry - pregunto Ron que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando -a mi ... nada que me tendria que pasar -Harry estas llorando - dijo Hermione -me voy de Hogwarts - dijo Harry suspirando, todos se sorprendieron -pero no puedes como te vas a ir, este es tu hogar - dijo Hermione que se habia sentado en la cama Ron no podia hablar -Harry nos dejas aquí tirado, y el Quidditch y Ginny y Nosotros - dijo Ron -No es decision mia es todo culpa de ese indeseado ministro de magia - dijo Harry limpiandose las lagrimas - me voy a recoger mis cosas - salio corriendo de la Habitacion, cuando llego recogio las cosas y se durmio, al despertarse no habia nadie en el cuarto, se dirigio a la salida con el bahul, pero alli le esperaba todo el mundo para despedirse. Harry acuerdate de nosotros le decian, George y Fred le dieron un ejemplar de todos sus inventos. Pero Harry no estaba de humor. Bajo para ver a Hermione alli estaba Ron -Etas bien Hermione -si, ya te vas - pregunto Hermione -si - dijo agachando la cabeza - Ron, nos volveremos a ver pronto - los dos amigos se abrazaron - y Ginny -no se no la he visto - contesto Ron -Ya me tengo que ir, pero primero ire a desayunar - dijo Harry -yo tambien voy - dijo Ron - hasta luego Hermione al llegar al comedor Dumbledore pidio que le escucharan -Hoy les tengo que anunciar que un alumno va dejar Hogwarts, me gustaria que le dieran una obacion de despedida a Harry Potter - dijo Dumbledore, Harry no vio a Ginny eso le entristecio, salio del comedor alli le esperaba el chofer de un carruaje, el carruaje era rojo y dorado, que los llevava dos caballos alados. El chofer le dijo que se sentara comenzaron a volar Harry escucho: -Harry, Harry espera - era Ginny estaba corriendo cerca del carruaje - Toma Harry - le tiro un paquete, Harry lo cogio al vuelo - adios Harry lo abrio, era una snitch de madera muy bien tallada con un soporte y debajo del soporte ponia "Para el mejor buscador de Hogwarts" -Gracias Ginny - se dijo a si mismo El viaje fue muy tranquilo pero Harry recordaba sus mejores momentos, la lucha con el troll en el baño, su primer partido de Quidditch, Fluffy, el camino hacia la piedra filosofal, la lucha contra el basilisco para salvar a Ginny, a Lockart, etc en poco tiempo llegaron al colegio nuevo MagicFlyedBroom, no era un castillo sino parecia ma un gigantesco coliseo Romano. Entro por una gran puerta ayi vio a muchos niños que pasaban por los pasillos -Señor, Potter - le dijo una voz por detrás, se giro y vio un señor que se parecia mucho a Barty Crouch el bigote afeitado con regla el pelo recto, pero vestia de una manera parecida a la de Dumbledore - soy Reug Gliddouboy, sigame - le llevo hasta un despacho que habia cerca de la entrada no habia practicamente nada escepto una mesa y un par de sillas. -Señor Potter, esto es muy diferente a Hogwarts, aquí no hay casas ni nada parecido. - empezo a explicar Gliddouboy - estaras en una habitacion de tres, ellos seran tus compañeros de colegio, vuestras notas iran juntas, ahora iremos a buscar a tus nuevos compañeros, sigueme entraron a una clase cercana al despacho -Profesora Grupp me puedo llevar a la señorita Spellman y al señor Evasval -Claro - una chica joven de pelo rubio que le llegava hasta las rodillas, se levantaron una chica bastante guapa, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, y una chico alto de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones volvieron a entrar en el despacho -este es vuestro nuevo compañero - dijo Reug - presentaos -yo me llamo Aysha Spellman - dijo la chica rubia -yo soy Tommy Evasval - dijo el chico castaño -Yo soy Harry Potter, encantado de conoceros - dijo Harry -ah de verdad eres Harry Potter - pregunto Aysha -si -bueno ensañarle la habitacion vuestra y volved a clase Harry tendra que acoodarse - dijo el director Gliddouboy -vale - dijo Tommy salieron del despacho y subieron un piso y otro y otro llegaron al quinto piso -Nuestra habitacion es la del Grifo plateado, todas las habitaciones tienen un animal y un color - dijo Aysha llegaron a una puerta de madera con un gran Grifo plateado que sobresalia -y como se entra supongo que solo podremos entrar nosotres tres no? - dijo Harry -si, solo tenemos que tocar el Grifo la puerta si el que lo toca, es el dueño de la habitacion se abrira, prueba tocarla Harry - dijo Tommy, Harry le hizo caso y la puerta se abrio era una sala circular mucho mas pequeña que la sala de Gryffindor pero como solo era para tres personas estaba bien -en la puerta de la derecha esta el dormitorio y en la izquierda el baño, bueno hasta dentro de un rato - dijo Aysha -bale, adios - dijo Harry, en el momento siguiente de que salieran Aysha y Tommy fue escribir una a carta a Ron y a Hermione y otra a Ginny, pero al poco rato entraron otra vez -nos han dado permiso para que te enseñemos el colegio - dijo felizmente Aysha -vale -empezemos, vamos a la planta baja en esa planta estan dodas las clases las otras plantas son las habitaciones - dijo Tommy estuvieron un buen rato enseñandoles donde estaban todas las clases y para finalizar fueron al campo de quidditch -y aquí esta el campo de quidditch el mejor sitio de la escuela - dijo Tommy - juegas al quidditch - pregunto Tommy, Harry afirmo con la cabeza y se entristecio no podia olvidarse de los partidos de quidditch en Hogwarts - en que posicion - volvio a preguntar Tommy -buscador - dijo Harry -como yo - dijo Aysha -yo soy cazador, pero aquí no hay campeonato por desgracia, pero en la clase de Quidditch aveces jugamos partidos, bueno volvamos. Se dirigieron al quinto piso a su habitacion. 


	10. los nuevos profesores

% 10 %  
  
Alos Nuevos Profesores  
  
Entraron en la habitacion -una pregunta, los chicos y las chicas dormimos en el mismo dormitorio - pregunto Harry -si, en Hogwarts no - pregunto tambien Aysha -no, esta absolutamente prohibido escepto en Navidad - dijo Harry - y donde cenamos, aquí? -si - dijo Tommy la cena aparecio justo a las nueve en punto despues de cenar se fueron a dormir -debes de echar mucho de menos a tus amigos - dijo Aysha -si, muchisimo -como se llaman - pregunto Aysha -Ron Wesley y Hermione Granger - dijo Harry -Wesley, mi padre es amigo de su padre - dijo Aysha -y tus padres de que trabajan, Harry - pregunto Tommy, Aysha le pego un codazo - porque me pegas -mis padres estan muertos - dijo Harry agachando la cabeza -perdonale Harry, el es de familia muggle y no conoce tu historia - dijo Aysha -no importa - dijo Harry al poco rato se durmio, el reloj que le habia regalado Hermione sono temprano, exactamente a las ocho en punto. Harry se levanto y se vistio se quedo en la mesa hasta que se despertaran Aysha y Tommy, no tuvo que esperar mucho rato, al cuarto de hora ya estaban despiertos desayunaron y bajaron para ir a clase -que tenemos a primera hora - le pregunto Harry a Aysha -Transformaciones, con la profesora Nickol Redimback - dijo rapido Aysha - es muy buena -y muy guapa - le dijo Tommy al oido de Harry Fueron los primeros en llegar, cogieron el pupitre que estaba justo delante del escritorio de la profesora Redimback, la clase se fue llenando poco a poco y a las nueve y media en punto entro la profesora y se sento -bueno, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros, Harry Potter - dijo la profesora Redimback - yo soy Nickol Redimback, por favor llamame Nickol, nada de profesora Redimback o algo parecido me hace sentir muy mayor La clase fue entretenida para todos escepto a Harry, no paraba de leer el libro cabibajo sin prestar atencion. Al terminar la clase se dirigieron al aula de criaturas magicas, el profesor era un compañero de Charlie en Rumania se llamaba William Crugger -bueno hoy empezamos con el Basilisco quien me sabe decir que es un basilisco - pregunto el profesor Crugger - señor Potter responda -el basilisco es una serpiente gigante que mide de cinco a diez metros nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo, su mirada es mortal y sus colmillos tienen un veneno mortal -muy bien un siete de nota cuenta cono un examen si no lo sabias - dijo Crugger - y cuando fue la ultima vez que se vio uno si señorita Brack - comenzo ha hablar una chica morena con la piel muy blanquita -se dice que se extinguieron hace cien años -muy bien un siete tambien para usted - dijo el profesor Crugger, Harry sabia que no era cierto ya que hacia un par de años el habia visto uno con sus propios ojos pero no dijo nada, la clase siguio Harry seguia cabibajo leyendo el libro, al acabar la clase le pregunto a Aysha -donde vamos -a buscar nuestras escobas ahora toca quidditch - respondio alegre a Harry en cambio ni el quidditch le hacia alegrarse -Harry, tu tienes Escoba - pregunto Tommy pero añadio - yo tengo una Nimbus 2001 -y yo tambien - completo Aysha -yo tengo una saeta de Fuego -de verdad - dijo Tommy - vaya Jugaron a quidditch todos menos Harry que se quedo dando vueltas en el aire despues tuvieron pociones con un profesor bastante simpatico comparado con Snape se llamaba Ruddol Heykken pero para aburrimiento de Harry hicieron la pocion multijugos acabaron rapido, ya que solo era una hora no como en Hogwarts que eran dos -bien ahora toca defensa contra las artes oscuras me encanta le profesor Trom Edlov - dijo Tommy -pues a mi no porque nunca dejara ver su cara - dijo Aysha Entraron en la aula entonces Harry empezo a sentir una sensacion rara, muy rara, el profesor llevava una tunica Verde que le cobria todo el cuerpo y una capucha que no le dejaba ver el rostro, Harry no sabia si era porque le daba mala espina, pero presto atencion a toda la clase y Aysha se dio cuenta. Al acabar la clase fueron a la habitacion Aysha perecia enfadada, Harry se dirigio hacia el dormitorio pero Aysha le dijo: -Un momento, tengo que hablar con tigo - dijo Aysha -si, que quieres - respondio Harry de mala gana -Estoy cansada que nos trates asi -asi como - dijo Harry medio enfadado -todo el dia hemos sido ser simpaticos con tigo pero nada tu en las clases como si no existiera nadie mas que tu, escepto en la del profesor Edlov, por que -simplemente aun no me he adaptado al cambio - dijo Harry -espero que vayas cambiando - dijo Aysha Pero las cosas no iban a mejor despues de una semana Harry habia conseguido que su equipo de clases tuviera una nota media de tres, Harry no hacia los deveres y siempre estaba distraido en clase. En pociones no hacia nada solo se sentaba y miraba como ardia la pocion eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso cuando llegaron a la habitacion -tu, idiota de que vas. Te crees que eres mejor que los demas - dijo Aysha -No somos lo suficiente buenos para ti, por que el echo que tengas la cabeza rajada no cambia nada - dijo Tommy -ya nos hemos cansado de tus tonterias cuando quieras algo envianos una lechuza - acabo Aysha y se encerraron en el dormitorio. 


	11. el gran cambio

% 11 %  
  
El Gran Cambio  
  
En ese momento entraron tres lechuzas, una de Ron una de Hermione y otra de Ginny. Harry cogio primero la de Ron  
  
Querido Harry: Aquí en Hogwarts todos te hechamos de menos, sobretodo Hermione, Ginny y Yo, Hermione esta tan afectada que ya no levanta la mano en clase simplemente escribe todo el rato. En el equipo tambien estan muy apenados y pensamos jugar el proximo partido contra Slytherin sin un buscador en tu honor Abrazos, Ron PD:Vuelve pronto porfavor  
  
Despues cogio la de Hermione  
  
Querido Harry: Como va, por aquí todos estamos muy apenados por tu marcha Ginny esta siempre muy distraida y Ron ni si quiera va a entrenar esta todo el dia en la biblioteca (lo que enuentro muy extraño) espero que te lo estes pasando bien ayi y que conozcas a muchos maigos Besos Hermione PD:No nos olvides -parece que los tres estan igual que yo - penso Harry y habrio la ultima que era de Ginny Querido Harry: Como estas, por aquí las cosas sin ti marchan fatal Hermione no hace nada en las clases Ron esta todo el dia en la biblioteca no va a entrenar y yo estoy todo el dia pensando en ti, pero hay que comprender que te han enviado y que no podemos hacer nada, yo voy a intentar volver a la normalidad intentalo tu tambien de acuerdo? Con amor, Ginny PD:espero que te haya gustado mi regalo Harry comenzo a reflexionar, creia que nadie tendria que estar desanimado, tendrian que estar lo mas normales posibles y se prometio a si mismo que cambiaria y estaria mas animado y escribio una carta a todos para decirles que ellos tambien tuvieran mas animos. Y despues de eso fue a hacer las paces con Aysha y Tommy -Puedo pasar - pregunto Harry -Para que quiere pasar el señor Potter - dijo Aysha -solo quiero disculparme - dijo Harry -de verdad - pregunto Aysha abriendo la puerta -si - dijo Harry - estaba tan frios con vosotros porque recordaba demasiado a mis amigos pero ellos me han hecho comprender que por el echo que no este no me van a olvidar, pero aun asi teneis que comprender que fue muy duro dejar Hogwarts -Harry, lo entendemos, pero por que lo tuviste que dejar - pregunto Tommy -no lo puedo decir, lo siento - dijo Harry agachando la cabeza - vamos a jugar a Quidditch, hace tiempo que no juego en serio -si, vamos - dijo Aysha muy contenta fueron a el campo de Quidditch alli se enfrentaron Aysha y Harry para atrapar la snitch al momento de soltarla Harry no la perdio de vista y en menos que se dice Quidditch, Harry ya la tenia en la mano -Vaya Harry, vuelas muy bien - dijo Aysha -si, es verdad. Alguien podria ponerse de Guardian y le lanzo un par de veces la Quaffle - pregunto Tommy Tommy era muy bueno, de diez tiros envio uno fuera y otro lo paro Harry los demas se meterion por los aros al final todos acabaron muy cansados y se fueron a dormir al dia siguiente, parecia que lo que habia dicho Harry era verdad, no estaba en todas las clases despistado, en clase de Historia de la magia tenia todas las veces la mano alzadada. -Haber, que hizo para que le hiciera famoso el mago Bowman Wright - pregunto el profesor Scoupe un brujo con el pelo y la barba blanca y rellenito, solo Harry levanto la mano -Fue el creador del substituto para el snidged en los partidos de quidditch, fue el creador de la snitch dorada - dijo Harry muy alegre (aparentemente ) y confiado -muy bien, te doy un ocho - dijo también alegre el profesor Scoupe - bueno como iba diciendo, la snitch dorada apareció por una orden del ministerio de magia, la verdad fue propuesta por una sola persona ya que los demás miembros del ministerio no les importaba nada la desaparición del snidget ya que eran forofos del Quidditch, quien sabe quien fue ese miembro? - solo Harry levanto la mano pero no muy seguro - si Harry -Elfrida Clagg ...? - dijo Harry no muy seguro -Nunca respondas con una pregunta, y si que lo es te pongo un nueve, y ahora sigamos con historia mas reciente bueno quien sabe quien es el buscador mas joven desde hace cien años - Aysha levanto la mano muy segura - si señorita Spellman -Viktor Krum - dijo Aysha segura -me temo que no - dijo el profesor -si, mira lo pone en Quidditch a traves de los tiempos - dijo Aysha -esa edición es antigua hace cinco años entro en Hogwarts un chico y ese mismo año fue el buscador de una de sus casas - dijo el profesor, entonces Harry se dio cuenta que era el, entonces levanto la mano - sabia que levantarías la mano, si Harry -yo...? - todos se quedaron asombrados y algunos no se lo creian y rieron -te dije que nunca respondieras con una pregunta, y para los que se han reido - dijo mirando un grupo que estaba en el fondo - si que es el - todos se quedaron asombrados, la clase fue muy divertida Harry consiguió que su grupo tuviera un siete de media otra vez -ahora que tenemos -Aritmancia - dijo Aysha -si - dijo Tommy -tu que vas a hacer - dijo Aysha -ahora vuelvo - Harry se dirigió corriendo al despacho de el director toco la puerta. -adelante - dijo el director Reug -señor - empezó Harry -mejor llámame Reug -señor Reug, que hago yo Aritmancia o Adivinación -Dumbledore me dijo que querías empezar Aritmancia - Dijo Reug -eh...si, si pero es que no estaba seguro - Harry dio las gracias a Dumbledore como si fuera dios, ya no soportaba mas adivinación aunque sea con otra profesora o profesor, salió del aula y se fue corriendo para poder alcanzar a Aysha. Al final la encontró -Harry a donde has ido - pregunto Aysha -a preguntarle a el director si hacia Aritmancia o Adivinación y gracias a dios hago Aritmancia 


	12. la verdadera identidad

% 12 %  
  
La Verdadera Identidad  
  
Llegaron a Aritmancia pronto y se sentaron en primera fila, al poco tiempo entro la profesora, a Harry le recordo a Hermione por el pelo, tambien lo tenia revuelto y castaño -bueno, queridos alumnos hoy esta clase sera un poco especial, ya que tendremos que repasar lo principal, ya que nuestro nuevo amigo Harry Potter, es su primera clase de Aritmancia, bueno lo primero de todo yo soy la profesora Nelly Spucnych, hoy diremos el significado de los numeros pricipales - la clase fue muy interesante, a Harry le gusto mucho la clase, y penso que Hermione tenia razon. Los dias siguieron, Harry habia cambiado en todas las clases escepto en Defensa Oscura a Harry le daba muy mala espina ese profesor y un dia antes de navidad sus sospechas se hicieron realidad. Estaba en una clase de esta materia, entonces le empezo a doler la cicatriz y se mareo, y se cayo al suelo. Entonces vio algo muy estraño cuando se levanto lo vio muy claro su cuaderno se habia caido y se habia quedado en una parte de los apuntes y se dio cuenta que si leias el nombre de Trom Edlov leias Voldemort. Entonces se puso en pie -TU - dijo Harry con los ojos inyectados de la ira - por tu culpa casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga, Salid todos de aquí el es Voldemort -Harry te has vuelto loco, el no puede ser el señor Tenebroso - dijo Aysha, pero entonces el profesor comenzo a aplaudir -muy bien me has descubierto - al decir esto todos salieron corriendo -Harry escapa tu tambien - dijo Tommy -Marchaos ¡Ya! - dijo Harry, el profesor se quito la capucha y saco la varita, Harry hizo lo mismo y toco la insignia del fenix entonces de repente le vino a la mente un hechizo que nunca habia oido -Gannivius mostmordre - Volvio ha hacer el echizo con cual hirio a Hermione entonces Harry repitio el echizo que le vino a la mente -PhonexObstaculus - entonces la forma de un fenix hizo de barrera contra el hechizo -muy bien harry, pero contra este no podras hacer nada, Ferida - de la varita salio un rayo rojo que le dio en el pecho entonces la tunica se le empezo a romper y la piel tambien como si un gato empezara a arañarle pero heridas muy profundas y cayo al suelo, a penas pudo levantarse -Distrayius - entonces la varita brillo, Voldemort empezo a ver todo borroso, veia todo triple -Basta con juegos de niños, Finnite Incantem - dijo Voldemort -Destrucio - dijo Harry apuntando a la mesa del profesor, entonces la mesa exploto, los trozos cayeron encima de Voldemort y su varita cayo al suelo - Expomise - dijo Harry apuntando a la varita, Voldemort se levanto, fue a coger la varita pero estaba pegada al suelo -Muy inteligente Potter, pero crees que solo puedo hacer magia con la varita - entonces Harry empezo a flotar y se estrello en la pared a Harry no se le ocurria nada entonces hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio -Expectro Patronum - de la varita de Harry salio un ciervo plateado que golpeo a Voldemort pero Voldemort no se movio -un buen patronum, pero la pena esque no sea ningun dementor Crucio - Harry se retorcio de dolor y se volvio a levantar - Crucio - Harry volvio a caerse pero cogio fuerzas y se volvio a levantar - Crucio - pero esta vez Harry no se cayo, el dolor le inavadia pero seguia en pie -Focus Pestrotonum - dijo Harry sin pensarlo de la varita de Harry salio una esfera como la que utilizo en el baile de Halloween, la esfera golpeo a Voldemort en el pecho, el cual se cayo, al levantarse dijo: -muere, Avada Kedabra - de la varita salio el rayo verde con que Voldemort mato a sus padres pero entonces un Fenix de fuego se interpuso entre Harry y el rayo verde entonces el rayo verde desaparecio y el fenix se apago, ya no tenia llamas entonces Harry vio que era Fawkees -Dumbledore - dijo Voldemort -Veo que mis sospechas eran reales - dijo Dumbledore -Crucio, Crucio - Harry y Dumbledore se cayeron retorciendose de dolor -Pestodramonum - de la varita de Dumbledore salio un gato dorado que se dirigio a Voldemort y le hizo un arañazo, pero de el no salio sangre si no una luz dorada, y entonces desaparecio -que ha pasado - dijo Harry -Voldemort a escapado - dijo Dumbledore -ya pero esa herida - dijo Harry -es una herida maldita, si no encuentra el contraechizo ira perdiendo energia - dijo Dumbledore - pero no llegara a morir, creo. Y supongo que si no encuentra el contraechizo, encontrara algo para curarse, pero me temo que nos volveremos a ver tarde o temprano, Harry haz tus maletas nos vamos a Hogwarts -de-de verdad - pregunto Harry -Si, despidete de tus nuevos amigos y vamos. Harry se dirigio hacia su habitacion, alli estaban Aysha y Tommy, -Harry, estas bien - dijo Aysha -y Quien-tu-ya-sabes - dijo Tommy -No lo vereis mas por aquí - dijo Harry parecia muy contento, Tommy se dio cuenta de ello -Por que estas tan contento - pregunto Tommy -Por que vuelvo a Hogwarts, no es fantastico - dijo Harry saltando de la cama -si, supongo - pero te hecharemos de menos - dijo Aysha -yo tambien, bueno voy a hacer las maletas - Harry penso en enviarles una carta a Ron y Hermione, pero penso que seria mejor una sorpresa, entonces hizo sus maletas y fue con Dumbledore. - con que volveremos a Hogwarts -con un carruaje volador como con el que vinimos. 


	13. el mejor regalo

% 13 %  
  
El Mejor Regalo De Navidad  
  
Estaban llegando ya a Hogwarts, eran casi las dos de la madrugada, pero Dumbledore y Harry seguian despiertos. -Profesor, como supo que estaba en peligro - pregunto Harry -Harry, tu cuando comenzaste a enfrentarte con Voldemort que hiciste - Pregunto Dumbledore, Harry se quedo pensando y se acordo que lo primero que habia echo era tocar su colgante de la Orden del Fenix -Tocar mi colgante, pero no se porque, lo hice sin pensarlo -El colgante comunica a todos los miembros de la orden del Fenix, y si lo tocastes involuntariamente, ese es el poder del colgante - dijo Dumbledore - cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, pasaremos por la enfermeria, debes estar destrozado, o no -si llegaron a Hogwarts a las dos y media y fueron a la enfermeria, la señora Pomfrey, curo todas las heridas que tenia Harry y le dijo que podia volver a su sala comun, asi lo hizo, pero no subio a los dormitorios, se quedo en la sala comun y se durmio en el sofa, pero se desperto muy pronto, vio que estaban los regalos de Navidad, pero queria esperar a que se levantara Ron y Hermione, de repente escucho unos pasos que bajaban de la habitacion de los chicos, Harry estaba sentado en un sillon que estaba de espaldas a las escaleras de la habitacion de los chicos, Ron (que era el que habia bajado por las escaleras) se dirigio a sus regalos entonces vio a Harry, casi se le cae el regalo que acababa de coger -¡¡HARRY!! - grito Ron y se abalanzo hacia Harry, y el sillon se cayo y Harry y Ron se habian quedado en el suelo riendo, el ruido que hizo el golpe hizo que Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George se despertaran y bajaron corriendo - Harry, hace cuanto estas aquí -desde a noche - en ese momento bajaron Hermione y Ginny -Harry - dijeron las dos a la vez, y las dos le abrazaron -oh Harry - eran los gemelos que acababan de bajar - te hemos hechado de menos -Harry, todos te hemos hechado de menos - dijo Ron - Sobretodo Ginny - añadio al oido de Harry -Venga cuentanos, como te han dejado volver - pregunto Hermione -Pues, fue gracias a mi profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Trom Edlov - Hermione se extraño por el nombre se quedo pensando un rato -chicos, si lees el nombre al reves dice... - empezo Hermione -Voldemort, muy observadora como siempre - dijo Harry - pues entonces ayer yo lo descubri, y nos batimos a un duelo, y justo antes de morir, por un Avada Kedavra se interpuso Fawkees salvando mi vida, entonces Dumbledore invoco un gato dorado que le hizo un arañazo y desaparecio, entonces Dumbledore me ha dicho que podia volver a Hogwarts - acabo Harry, estaba muy alegre -estas herido Harry - pregunto Ginny preocupada -como va estar herido - dijo George -si no no estaria aquí - dijo Fred -Hermione, ya estas bien - pregunto Harry -Aun no del todo - dijo Hermione - volvi a recaer, me desmaye en clase de Aritmancia. -por que no me lo contasteis - pregunto Harry preocupado -No quriamos preocuparte - dijo Ginny -Por cierto, en MagicBroom curse Aritmancia - dijo Harry alegre -y te gusto - pregunto Hermione -si, es mucho mejor que adivinacion - dijo Harry -de verdad, parece aburrido - dijo Ron -aburrido - dijo Hermione ofendida -que va, es como codigos secretos - dijo Harry - pero luego se van sumando y vas descubriendo cosas. Le pedire a McGonagall que el año que viene me apunte en Aritmancia -pues yo tambien, no soporto a la profesora Trelawney - dijo Ron -bueno pero abramos los regalos ya - dijo Ginny alegremente -si - dijeron todos a la vez Harry cogio primero el de Ron, era una Tunica de los Chudley Cannons. Despues cogio el de Hermione era un botecito de tinta que cambiava de color, luego cogio el de la señora Wesley, como siempre era un Jersei Wesley con las letras "HP", los Gemelos le regalaron un lote de los nuevos sortilegios Wesley, y Ginny le regalo un estuche para guardar la varita. Y entonces cogio el regalo de Sirius era una pluma, los colores que tenia hacia que pareciera de Fuego tenia una nota que decia Querido Harry: Esta pluma pertenecio a Lily, con esta pluma si escribes la unica persona que la puede leer es la persona a quien amas, no se si la utilizaras pero se que querras tenerla Abrazos, Canuto PD:Me gustaria que le dieras las enhorabuenas a George y a Fred, por ser la nueva generacion de Merodeadoes qubrantadores de Reglas -Que pluma mas bonita - dijo Hermione - escribe con ella, algo Harry escribio " Hola me llamo Harry" -Yo no veo nada - dijo Ron -Yo tampoco - dijo Hermione -Y nosotros menos - dijo George -pues estais ciegos - dijo Ginny - pone bien claro hola me llamo Harry -pues eres la unica que lo ve - dijo Ron -por que - pregunto Hermione -eh...no se - mintio Harry - la nota lo unico que pone es que le de la enhorabuena a Fred y George de parte de Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunatico -conoces a Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano y Lunatico - pregunto George muy emocionado -si, Canuto es mi padrino - dijo Harry -Lunatico es el profesor Lupin - continuo Hermione -Colagusano es Peter Pettigrew - dijo Ron y murmuro entre dientes - Scabbers -y Cornamenta es mi padre -de verdad, - dijo Fred - han estado en casa casi todos los merodeadores y no lo sabiamos -bueno vamos a jugar un rato a quidditch - pregunto Ron -pero no nos dejaran los balones - dijo Hermione -pero yo tengo un juego de balones - dijo Harry -vale, jugaremos tres contra tres - dijo Ron -Ginny y Ron con migo - dijo George -pero juguemos sin Bludgers - dijo Hermione -Jo - dijo Fred - bueno vale -venga vamos primero pasaron por el despacho de McGonagall, para pedir permiso -Profesora McGonagall - dijo Harry -si Potter - contesto mirando unos papeles - Potter, cuando a regresado - pregunto con un amplia sonrisa -ayer por la noche, con Dumbledore - contesto Harry - podemos ir a entrenar en el campo de Quidditch -claro, que si -Podemos ir a buscar a Charlie, a lo mejor quiere jugar - dijo Ron mientras salian de el despacho de McGonagall -Vale, estara en la cabaña de Hagrid - concluyo Harry -Asi veremos quien es mejor buscador de los dos - dijo George -pero eso esta muy claro - dijo Fred -a si, entonces quien es - dijo Ron -soy yo - dijo Fred, todos se echaron a reir bajaron rapido a la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry toco la puerta de dentrp se oyo -Quien es - dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta - Harry! Cuanto hace que estas aquí -desde ayer por la noche, esta Charlie -No, esta con Norberto, para que lo queriais -Para ver si queria venir a jugar a Quidditch - respondio Ron -mira, ya viene - dijo Hagrid señalando detrás de los chicos -Hola chicos, me esperabais - pregunto Charlie -si, quieres venir a jugar a quidditch - dijeron Fred y George a la vez -vale, venga vamos Llegaron, y comenzaron a pelear por los equipos, entonces Fred dijo: -Que lo elija el capi -si venga - dijo George -esta bien, Ron, George y Charlie contra Hermione, Ginny, Fred y yo -eh, vosotros sois uno mas - dijo George -Da igual, pero ellos tienen dos chicas - dijo Ron -Ron! Eres un cerdo machista - dijo Hermione -Venga empecemos - dijo Harry La llevaba George que jugaba de cazador, se la paso a Ron el jugaba de guardian pero como eran uno menos podia salir, lanzo pero Fred lo paro, se lo paso a Hermione, esta se la dio a Ginny que se acerco, estaba delante de los aros parecia que iba a lanzar pero le paso el quaffle a Hermione que estaba en la derecha, esta remato con el cepillo de la escoba y se colo por el aro. Harry se dio cuenta que las dos chicas jugaban muy bien, entonces vio la snitch debajo suya, Harry y Charlie bajaron en picado y los dos la cogieron a la vez, el partido acabo ochenta y cinco a ochenta y cinco, ya que se repartieron los puntos. 


	14. regreso a las clases

% 14 %  
  
Regreso a Las Clases  
  
Las vacaciones de navidad se pasaron volando, el dia que tenian que empezar el cole nadia habia notado la presencia de Harry (escepto los que ya estaban) hasta que en el desayuno Harry entro por la puerta, todo el mundo se quedo mirandole algunos se levantaron para saludarle. El primero de todos fue Collin Crevey que, como de costumbre, le echo una foto. De repente Dumbledore comenzo a decir: -queridos alumnos, quiero anunciarles la vuelta de Harry Potter a Hogwarts, eso era todo -que nos toca ahora - pregunto Harry a Hermione -dos meses fuera y ya no sabes que tenemos - dijo Ron riendo -tenemos Cuidado de criaturas magicas - dijo Hermione -oh, no - dijo Harry - tendre que volver a ver a Malfoy -si, por desgracia - dijo Ron -venga vamos, que llegaremos tarde - dijo Hermione Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la cabaña pero entonces una voz los detuvo -vaya, vaya pero si Harry Potter ha vuelto - dijo la arrastrada voz de Draco Malfoy - sigues con estos dos idiotas, pensaba que el cambio de colegio te haria sentar la cabeza -Callate ya asqueroso Mortifago - dijo Harry -puedes registrarme y no veras la maraca Tenebrosa por ningun lado - dijo Malfoy - para venir aquí y seguir con esos dos seria mejor que te hubieras quedado en casa con tus papis - rapidamente añadio - ah, se me olvido que estaban muertos Harry no pudo soportarlo mas, dejo la varita en el suelo y le propino a Malfoy un puñetazo en el ojo, este cayo al suelo. Harry se giro y recogio la varita, entonces Malfoy se tiro a la espaldo y empezaron a pegarse puñetazos, caian rodando por la ladera. -Parad ya - Grito Hermione - Diez puntos menos a cada uno - dijo Hermione, utilizando el poder quitar puntos por ser prefecta, pero ni Harry ni Malfoy les escuchaban y siguieron peleandose, hasta que Hagrid se hacerco ( ya que se extrañaba que tardaran tanto todos los alumnos, puesto que todos estaban presenciando la pelea) -Parad ya - dijo Hagrid, separando a los dos chicos - me quereis explicar por que os estais peleando -por culpa de ese imbecil - dijo Harry -Mentira, el empezo - dijo Malfoy -bueno pues se aclararan delante de Snape y McGonagall - dijo Hagrid y añadio tan flojo que solo lo pudo oir Harry - lo siento, pero es mi deber -Lo se Hagrid - le respondio tambien flojo -Ron, Hermione, Crabbe y Goyle tambien nos acompañaran, por que supongo que lo habeis presenciado desde el principio - los cuatro afirmaron con la cabeza Entraron en el castillo y se dirigieron al despacho de McGonnagall, la cual no estaba alli -voy a buscar, a Snape y McGonagall - dijo Hagrid, al poco rato volvio a entrar con susodichos, McGonagall parecia mas enfadada que nunca y Snape, bueno Snape, aparentaba estar enfadado pero la verdad estaba deseando ver a Harry expulsado. -a ver que a pasado - pregunto Snape, mirando a Draco -Potter me pego un puñetazo, yo solo le dije que se podria haber quedado alli - dijo Draco con voz melosa -Eso es mentira - gruño Harry, con furia en los ojos -haber Potter, cuentanos tu version - dijo Snape con asco -Ibamos, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pero nos encontramos, con ese Imbecil -cinco puntos menos por insultar Potter, sigue Harry le conto toda la historia, y reconocio que le habia pegado primero, pero a McGonagall no le gusto nada lo que dijo Malfoy sobre los padres de Harry y al parecer a Snape tampoco le gusto -Potter veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y te quedaras castigado, y a ti Malfoy... - empezo a decir McGonagall -cincuenta puntos menos y te quedaras castigado con Potter - acabo Snape, Todos incluso McGonagall se quedo sorprendido por el castigo - se les comunicara el castigo dentro de poco y ahora marchense -venga vamos - dijo Hagrid, llegaron a la cabaña, todos alli estaban de esperando -bueno, hoy empezmos la clase un poco tarde pero hoy hay algo especial, veremos como nace una acromantula - dijo Hagrid, Ron casi se desmalla, Hagrid entro enla cabaña y saco un Huevo, grisaceo y con forma de patata mas que de huevo - ya debe estar apunto de abrirse, no es genial - muchos chicos, estaban deseando ver una acromantula, Harry no en segundo curso una manada de acromantulas casi se los come a el y a Ron, los salvo el Ford Agila del padre de Ron, en ese momento el huevo empezo a eclosionar, de alli comenzo a salir una pinza negra y muy peluda, Ron cerro los ojos - No es preciosa - pregunto Hagrid, todos miraron a Hagrid como si estuviera loco, la clase acabo rapido, solo vieron como nacio la acromantula y nada mas. -Ahora nos toca adivinacion - dijo Harry -bien - dijo Ron para sorpresa de Harry - hora libre -como - pregunto Harry -tras el incidente de antes de que te fueras McGonagall nos ha dado permiso para que no hagamos adivinacion, con la condicion que ayudemos a Hagrid o nos quedaramos en la biblioteca, y nos a dado permiso para que el año que viene elijamos otra optativa - dijo Ron -bien! - grito Harry - pero por que no me lo dijiste antes -queria que fuera una sorpresa - dijo Ron -se le olvido mejor dicho - añadio Hermione - bueno, os veo luego entraron a la biblioteca, y comenzaron a buscar cosas curiosas -Harry, mira este echizo sirve para que el oponente se quede calvo, podriamos intentar hacerselo a Draco, mira este aun es mejor hace que se le le crezca la lengua, debe ser el echizo que tiene los caramelos longulinguos - decia Ron, el libro se llamaba, Los echizos para bromistas pero Harry estaba interesado en un echizo, que el enemigo creia ver a la persona que queria y no se atrevia a atacarle entonces a Harry se le ocurrio probarlo con Ron para hacerle una broma -Ron, Octuscoeur - dijo Harry -Que quieres Harry - al girarse, no vio a Harry si no a ... - Hermione, que haces aquí - Harry comnzo a reirse -Finite Incantem -Harry me estoy volviendo loco, e creido a ver visto a Hermione - Harry comenzo a reir mas fuerte, pero Madame Pince le echo una mirada fulminante y Harry se callo, en ese momento entro en la biblioteca una lechuza para Harry, este la comenzo a leer SeÑor Potter Le informo que hoy a las 12:00 de la noche se llevara a cabo su castigo, si no aparece a las doce menos cuarto en la orilla del lago sera expulsado de hogwarts y se le restaran quinientos puntos a Gryffindor Atentamente, Severus Snape -De quien es - pregunto Ron -de Snape, para decirme cuando sera el castigo -seguro que te hace limpiar la sala de trofeos -no creo, pone que vaya a la orilla del lago -esto me da mala espina, pero no crees que hoy estaba mas enfadado con Draco -si, eso parece pero me gustaria saber por que - acabo Harry con un tono pensativo -tengo, una idea que pasa si nos dejas tu capa invisible y te ayudamos Hermione y yo - dijo Ron -vale - dijo Harry -bueno jugamos una partida de ajedrez - dijo Ron, pero en ese momento entro otra lechuza, era de Sirius  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Quiero que una hora antes de tu castigo vengas a la casa de los Gritos, ya sabes como entrar Un abrazo, Canuto PD: Tambien pueden Venir Hermione y Ron, con la capa Invisible -y esta de quien es - pregunto Ron -de Canuto -me quiere ver -alomejor te quiere reñir -tampoco creo, por que vosotros tambien podeis venir -Que cosas mas raras no crees -si, pero no teniamos que jugar a ajedrez Como siempre, Harry perdio inpresionantemente, luego fueron al comedor y ayi se reunieron con Hermione, Harry le puso al corriente de todo, las siguientes clases se le pasaron rapido, en transformaciones tuvieron que recuperar muchos puntos ya que Neville en vez de Transformar un perro en un gato, se transformo la mano en la cabeza de un gato, McGonagall les quito cinco puntos pero Hermione consiguio cinco puntos por una transformacion perfecta. En echizos Harry gano cinco puntos por hacer muy bien el echizo Accio con una persona, esa persona fue Neville, Hermione solo habia conseguido atraer a el profesor Flitwich, y Ron una mesa. Luego volvieron a la sala comun, hicieron los deberes, los cuales fueron pocos ya que habia sido todo practica, practicamente despues cogieron la capa invisible y se dirigieron al sauce boxeador. 


	15. un castigo inusual

% 15 %  
  
El Inusual Castigo  
  
Salieron del vestibulo con la capa invisible, cruzaron todo el terreno y llegaron al sauce boxeador, ahí Harry saco le varita y grito: -Flipendo - de la varita salio un rayo color naranja que golpeo en el nudo y las ramas pararon de moverse y entraron por el hueco entre las ramas, caminaron durante cinco minutos y llegaron a el mismo lugar donde hace dos años habian conocido a Sirius, alli habia un gran perro negro que al verlos se transformo en un hombre alto. -Sirius - dijo Harry dandole un abrazo - para que me querias ver -he oido que te has peleado con Malfoy, como empezo la pelea - pregunto Sirius, los tres amigos le contaron todo y luego Sirius dijo - no tendrias que haberle pegado -ya pero... -le tendrias que haber echo un Cruciatus - le corto Sirius, Hermione le miro enfadada - pero no queria hablar de eso, supongo que sabras que Snape odiaba a tu padre, sabes por que -Por que le salvo la vida, no? - dijo Harry -eso es lo que todo el mundo se cree pero en realidad, es por que Snape estaba enamorado de Lily - dijo Sirius -¡que! - dijeron los tres a la vez -lo que oyes, hasta le pidio para salir, pero ella se nego por que le dijo que estaba enamorado de James, pero por esos tiempos James aun ni si quiera se habia fijado que Lily era una chica - rio Sirius, Hermione miro enfadada a Ron - James se dio cuenta de que la queria despues de un partido de quidditch. James salto de la escoba para coger la snitch antes que Lucius Malfoy, por esos tiempos James estaba en cuarto y Lucius en septimo, y callo al suelo y por poco muere, Lily estuvo dia y noche con el en la enfermeria, yo y Remus tambien claro, a la semana se desperto y poco tiempo despues ya eran novios - Harry miro el reloj -voy a llegar tarde -vamos - dijo Ron -podeis quedaros aquí hasta que termine el castigo - dijo Sirius -No, vamos a estar con el con la capa invisible -vale, voy con vosotros - Sirius se transformo en perro, el, Hermione y Ron se cubrieron con la capa. Cuando llegaron, ya habia llegado Snape, McGonagall y Malfoy -llegas tarde Potter - dijo Snape con odio -os explicare cual es vuestro castigo - dijo McGonagall - os vais a batir en un duelo -¡que! - dijo Draco confundido, no ea el unico sorprendido todos estaban confundidos escepto McGonagall y Snape -venga comenzad - Grito Snape Los dos muchachos se alejaron el uno del otro y comenzaron -Serpensortia - grito Draco, Harry sonrio cuando aparecio una serpiente que le hacechaba -no te acuerdas por que creian que era el heredero de Slytherin - dijo Harry con sorna - Atacale - pero esta vez no se oyo su voz si no un silvido -Desmaius - dijo Draco apuntando a la serpiente que le queria atacar - Flipendo - el rayo naranja golpeo en la cara de Harry, que cayo al suelo y las gafas se rompieron, Harry se las quito y dijo -Furunculus - Unos furunculos aparecieron en la cara de Draco -Gelium - Harry logro esquivar el echizo de los pies de gelatina - Lumus Solem - un rayo que deslumbro a Harry salio de la varita de Draco, sin mirar Harry grito: -Expeliarmus - pero draco tambien lo dijo, los dos rayos chocaron y hubo una explosion -Repelus - dijo Harry apuntando a una piedra que habia en el suelo, la piedra paso rozando la oreja de Malfoy -Difindo - dijo Draco, el echizo hizo un corte en la tunica de Harry -Chrridocus - Grito Harry, a Malfoy le chirriaron los oidos y se le cayo la varita - Accio Varita - la varita de Draco comenzo a volar hacia Harry pero Draco la cogio antes, Harry no se le ocurria nada entonces se acordo de esta mañana en la biblioteca - Octuscoeur - Malfoy se levanto y dijo -Chang, que haces tu aquí - Harry comenzo a reir, y Hermione tuvo que taparle la boca a Ron porque habia comenzado a reir tambien -Ferula - Grito Harry, nadie sabia porque habia echo el ferula, de la varita salio una venda que se le comenzo a enrollar en la pierna de Malfoy, entonces Harry estiro y Malfoy cayo de espalda, Draco se levanto, ya se le habian pasado los efectos del echizo Octocoeur entonces grito -Fumos - de la varita de Draco, comenzo a salir humo, Harry quiso dispersarlo con la mano pero no podia y entonces Grito -Hurricane - de repente aparecio un tornado que disperso el humo -Steelclaw - dijo Draco a su mano la cual se transformo en una zarpa metalica, intentabo golpear con ella a Harry, pero Harry la esquivaba con dificultad por que no llevaba las gafas entonces grito  
  
-Nature - dijo apuntando a las piernas de Draco entonces las piernas se transformaron en unas raices y no se podia mover  
  
-Basta - Grito McGonagall - me parece que ya habeis aprendido la leccion, volved al castillo Todos fueron al castillo y Sirius tambien entraron en la sala comun y se quedaron conversando -Que castigo mas raro - dijo Hermione - por cierto que hechizo era ese de octocour, no lo conozco - todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Hermione asustados -me parece que el veneno de basilisco te afecto - dijo Ron -Octocoeur es un echizo, que el oponente ve a la persona que quiere, en este caso Draco en vez de ver a Harry ha visto a esa tal Chang - dijo Sirius - bueno creo que yo me tengo que ir - sirius se transformo en perro y se fue por el agujero -a Draco le gusta Cho Chang nunca lo habria pensado - dijo Ron -en la biblioteca te lo e hecho a ti - dijo Harry de manera que solo ron pudo oirlo -que, no puede ser - dijo Ron, luego penso - "o tal vez si, sera verdad que me gusta Hermione" -y lo que me a chocado, a sido que Snape estaba enamorada de la vulgar Sangre sucia de mi madre - dijo Harry apretando los puños -te imaginas, que tu madre se hubiera casado con Snape - dijo Ron - posiblemente tendrias el pelo mas largo y grasiento y te llamarias Harry Snape y estarias en Slytherin - Harry se puso muy serio y dijo: -No bromes con eso, solo de pensarlo me dan escalofrios - dijo Hermione. 


	16. el ataque del dragon

% 16 %  
  
El Ataque del Dragon  
  
Los dias pasaban, sin ninguna novedad escepto que Draco Malfoy no los molestaba pero no pasaba lo mismo con su primita ella estaba todo el dia molestando y mucho, pero despues de un par de semanas todos la ignoraban y eso no le gustaba nada. Los profesores habian mandado muchisimos deberes, y Harry tenia que hacer los entrenamientos dos dias a la semana y eso mas los deberes les dejaban agotados pero un dia en el entrenamiento paso algo, muy desagradable. Harry mando a Fred a buscar los balones, pero cuando estaba entrando con el cofre, se tropezo con una piedra, el cofre cayo y se habrio y las dos bludgers salieron disparadas, una la logro batear George pero otra desafortunadamente golpeo en Kattie Bell que no se lo esperaba y se cayo de la escoba, Fred corrio hacia ella, estaba inconsciente, Harry bajo lo mas rapido que pudo - Esta bien - pregunto Harry preocupado - Esta inconscie - dijo Fred - y debe tener el brazo destrozado como algunas costillas - Fred estaba muy preocupado, a Harry le habian parecido ver lagrimas en los ojos - yo la llevo a la enfermeria, a sido culpa mia - no es culpa tuya, a sido un accidente - dijo Harry Todos fueron a la enfermeria la señora Pomfrey dijo que solo tenia el brazo roto y dos costillas, dijo que podia curarlas facilmente pero que el proximo partido no podria jugar. - Lo siento chicos a sido culpa mia - decia Fred - No lo a sido, es solo un accidente - le decia Harry una y otra vez - le podria pasar a cualquiera - le decia Kattie ya se habia despertar - ahora teneis que buscar un substituto para este partido todos los jugadores subieron a la sala comun, todos menos Kattie - que mala suerte hemos tenido - decia Ron - si, solo dos dias antes del partido - dijo George - A sido todo culpa mia - dijo Fred - Otra vez igual - dijo Harry - que a pasado - pregunto Hermione, que estaba sentada haciendo los deberes, se levanto al ver que habian acabado muy pronto el entrenamiento - como es que habeis acabado tan pronto -Kattie se a lesionado - dijo Harry - como - pregunto Hermione, Harry le conto lo que habia pasado - pobre Kattie, tendreis que buscar a un substituto - cuando Hermione dijo eso a Fred le dio una idea miro a George y le dijo -Estas pensando lo mismo que yo - pregunto Fred - me parece que si - dijo George - que estais pensando - pregunto Ron - me da mala espina - creemos quien puede ser el substituto - dijeron Fred y George a coro - Hermione - dijo Harry - exacto - dijo Fred - yo, pero que dices nunca e jugado al quidditch - dijo Hermione - en , Navidad jugaste muy bien - dijo Harry - es verdad - afirmo Ron, Hermione se sonroso un poco - de verdad vuela bien - pregunto Angelina, ella no le habia visto jugar - mañana le aremos una prueba - dijo Harry Al dia siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor puesto que era sabado y no tenian clases habia poca gente pero todos los miembros equipo de Gryffindor estaban alli, la verdad esque eran los unicos Gryffindors que estaban alli. Desayunaron rapido y fueron al campo de Quidditch, Ron se puso entre los Aros y las tres cazadoras comenzaron a atacar. Hermione se movia agilmente y lanzaba bien pero todos los tiros los detenia Ron, al cabo de un rato bajaron al suelo. y bien que os parece - pregunto Harry a las otras dos cazadoras Vuela muy bien - dijo Angelina Y tambien lanza bien - dijo esta vez Alicia Creo que el año que viene tendremos una buena substituta - dijo Kattie, la cual ya habia salido de la enfermeria pero llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo Si, y tambien tenemos otra cazadora bastante buena - dijo Harry A si, quien - pregunto Fred Ginny - dijo Harry Tienes razon, ella tambien jugo muy bien el otro dia - dijo Fred - las dos juntas consiguieron marcar un gol a mi hermanito Ronny Bueno, ya eres miembra oficial del equipo - dijo Harry En hora buena - dijo Ron Gracias Ronny - dijo Hermione, todos rieron menos Ron Sigamos, entrenando - dijo Harry. Se pasaron toda la mañana entrenando, por la tarde hicieron los deberes y se fueron a dormir pronto, al dia siguiente bajaron rapido a desayunar, al entrar al comedor se llevaron una obacion por parte de los griffindors silbidos por parte de los Slytherins y algun que otro aplauso en las otras dos casas, desayunaron pronto y se dirigieron como el dia anterior a el campo de Quidditch, se pusieron las tunicas y salieron al terreno de juego Y ahí salen los jugadores de Gryffindor, hoy va haber una substitucion de ultima hora ya que Kattie Bell se lesiono el viernes, en su lugar va jugar Hermione Granger, y ahí salen los jugadores de Slytherin encabezados por su nuevo capitan Draco Malfoy Que, Malfoy es el capitan - le pregunto Harry a Ron Si, pero en el partido contra Hufflepuff ya lo era no te acuerdas - dijo Ron Ron, yo no estaba, recuerdas - dijo Harry Es verdad. Capitanes, daos las manos - dijo la señora Hoch, a Harry no le hacia mucha gana darle la mano a Draco Malfoy, y parecia que a el tampoco Y comienza el partido, la lleba Zambini, se la pasa a Nouse, lanza pero ahí esta Ron, eres el mejor guardian - dijo Lee Jordan - la lleva Angelina, se la pasa a Alicia, esquiba la bludger lanzada por Crabbe tira y se lo para Bulstrode, el equipo de Slytherin tiene muchas novedades este año, la lleva Warrington, se la pasa a Zambini se la devuelve pero intercepta Granger, se la pasa a Angelina esta a Alicia, alicia se la devuelve a Hermione, lanza y ...¡¡¡GOL!!! que bien Granger  
  
Harry seguia sin ver la Snitch y Malfoy tampoco, daba vueltas alrededor del campo, mientras Alicia conseguia otro tanto entonces Harry vio la pequeña alada, bajo en picado pero tubo que esquibar las dos bludgers lanzadas por Crabbe y Goyle, una la intercepto Fred que se la devolvio con toda su fuerza a Crabbe, el cual cayo al suelo, pero se volvio a levantar rapidamente, Harry ya habia perdido de vista a la snitch y Gol de Zambini - dijo Lee tristemente - la lleva Granger, se la pasa a Angelina que dispara y, pero que es eso - de detrás de las gradas habia aparecido un Dragon negro, se oyo un griterio, y lo mas sorprendente era que ese dragon era... Norberto Hagrid se levanto del asiento y gritaba Norberto, que haces aquí, fuera - Norberto le respondio con una llamarada. Harry y todos los jugadores se habian quedado parados, como si no se creyeran lo que estaba pasando, entonces Harry acelero, e hizo que le prestara atencion, para que los que estaban en la grada comenzaran a escapar, Harry ya se habia enfrentado a un dragon, pero Norberto parecia enloquecido, entonces Ron, tambien se hacerco para ayudarle a despistarle, Hermione tambien fue y para sorpresa de Harry Malfoy tambien se hacerco, entre los cuatro conseguian despistarle, mientras los otros jugadores ayudaban a llevar a chicos que se habian desmallado o estaban heridos, de repente entro Charlie, lleno de heridas y dijo Su cuello - grito Charlie y despues de eso se desmallo, Harry fue el unico que oyo lo que dijo, entonces miro el cuello del dragon tenia clavado un colmillo de basilisco, o eso le parecio a Harry Distraedle vosotros, ahora vuelvo - dijo Harry, que hizo una maniobra para que el Dragon no le viera luego grito - disparadle a los ojos - Harry salto en el cuello de Norberto e intentao sacarle ese colmillo, pero el Dragon se movia mucho, una llamarada dio a Malfoy en el brazo, pero siguio ayudando. Harry no sabia como quitarle el colmillo ese en ese momento un rayo naranja golpeo en ese colmillo y se aflojo entonces Harry tiro con todas sus fuerzas y consiguio quitarle ese colmillo, en ese momento Norberto se desmayo, Harry salto cogiendo la Saeta de fuego, cuando norberto choco con el suelo, todo temblo Harry seguia colgado con solo una mano y en la otra llevaba el colmillo, entonces Ron se hacerco y le ayudo a colocarse, los dos aterrizaron y vieron que alli estaba Dumbledore, Snape y Sirius transformado en perro. Hay algun herido grave - pregunto Hermione No, solo hay un par de chicos con quemaduras de segundo grado - dijo Dumbledore Y Charlie - pregunto Ron preocupado por su hermano Tambien esta bien solo necesita descansar - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo - seguidme a mi despacho 


	17. el colmillo de nundu

% 17 %  
  
El Colmillo de Nundu  
  
Los tres amigos y Malfoy seguin a Dumbledore, llegaron al despacho y se sentaron, despues entro Snape y McGonagall. Harry, entregame el colmillo - dijo Dumbledore tendiendo la mano Si - dijo Harry dandoselo Parece un colmillo de Basilisco - dijo Snape Pero no lo es - dijo Dumbledore - es un Colmillo de la criatura mas Peligrosa y letal que existe, es un Colmillo de Nundu - dijo Dumbledore muy preocupado - Severus, ves a buscar a Arabella y tu Minerva ves a buscar a Remus, que tambien traiga a Canuto Si - dijeron los dos a la vez Tardaron pocos minutos. Al poco rato entro Lupin, Arabella y Canuto, Dumbledore les invito a sentarse. Remus, sabe que es esto - dijo Dumbledore mostrandole el colmillo de Nundu Creo que es un colmillo de Nundu - dijo tras un rato de observacion Crees que puede haber un Nundu, por el bosque prohibido - pregunto Arabella No lo se, tendriamos que ir a investigar - dijo Dumbledore, entonces del cuello de Dumbledore empezo a brillar el colgante de la orden del Fenix, y despues a todos los miembros de ella que estaban presentes, McGonagall y Malfoy no sabian que decir, entonces Dumbledore dijo - me parece que ya se qien va ir a investigar, Arabella mañana en tu clase quiero que expliques que es un Nindu, volved a vuestras salas comunes.  
  
Los tres amigos y Malfoy salieron del despacho. Gracias Malfoy - dijo Harry tendiendole la mano Potter, a pesar que te haya ayudado no quiere decir nada - dijo Malfoy con desprecio, girandose y se fue, pero cuando estaba al final de el pasillo añadio - y no te preocupes no dire nada del Semigigante y su dragon Pero que bicho le a picado - pregunto Ron extrañado No tengo ni idea, volvamos a la sala Comun - dijo Harry. Caminaron hasta el cuadro de la señora Gorda, alli le dieron la contraseña y entraron. Que a pasado con el Dragon - pregunto Neville, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban ahí Nada, solo... - dijo Harry buscando una escusa convincente Se habia asustado - finalizo Ron Y de que - preguntaron, esta vez fue Parvati No lo sabemos.  
  
Se quedaron toda la tarde hablando del Norberto, haciendo, suposiciones, Harry, Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada del Nundu. Los tres amigos estaban muy callados, entonces Harry se dio cuenta que faltaban tres personas. y tus Hermanos, Ron No lo se, se habran quedado haciendo trastadas - dijo Ron despreocupado Y Ginny tambien - pregunto Harry - Eh - dijo Harry dirigiendose a los otros chicos - donde estan Ginny, Fred y George - todos se callaron No se, venian detrás de nosotros - dijo Angelina Vamos - dijo Harry, los cuatro amigos salieron por el agujero Donde deben estar - pregunto Hermione preocupada Vamos, a la enfermeria - dijo Harry mientras corrian Llegaron a la enfermeria, y alli estaban los tres pero la unica herida era Ginny. Llevaba una pasta naranja por parte de la cara y el brazo Que te a pasado - pregunto Harry preocupadisimo Me alcanzo una llama - dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos - Harry, fuiste muy valiente, intentando distraer al dragon, si no podria haber muchas victimas - Harry se sonrojo Si, si no fuera por ti habria muerto mucha gente - dijo Fred Eh, que yo tambien ayude Si Ronny tambien estamos orgullosos de ti - comento George, todos rieron, todos menos Harry que estaba embobado mirando a Ginny, cuando se dio cuenta aparto la vista y se puso rojo igual que Ginny Mira los dos tortolitos - dijo Ron No digas tonterias, Ron - dijo Ginny poniendose mas roja aun, todos volvieron a reir Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron hasta la noche en la enfermeria, preferian estar alli que no en la sala comun. Por la noche la señora Pomfrey, los echo pero dijo a Ginny que ya podia salir, pero que se quedara toda la noche con la Masa anti-quemadura. Cuando llegaron a la Sala comun ya no habia nadie. Se fueron a dormir pronto sin cenar. Harry tuvo un sueño muy raro, en el salia Voldemort, desfallecido en una cama mas verde de lo normal, con la cara sudorosa. Despues todo se volvio muy borroso. Despues se desperto se vistio y bajo para el comedor, alli ya estaban Ron y Hermione sentados junto a los Gemelos y Ginny, Harry se sento entre Ron y Ginny, la cual ya no llevaba la masa en la cara. Desayunaron rapido y se dirigieron hacia el tercer piso, a el aula de defensa de las artes oscuras, ahí no habia nadie aun escepto Arabella y ... Lupin. Harry, Ron, Hermione tan puntuales como siempre - dijo Lupin - o por lo menos en esta asignatura Ya llegan los demas - dijo Arabella. Empezaron a llegar todos los alumnos, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver a el profesor Lupin. Algunos como Neville se alegraron, otros se asustaron. bueno, hoy tenemos una visita y la clase va ser diferente de lo planeado - empezo Arabella - supongo que ya conoceis a Remus Lupin - la clase afirmo con la cabeza - hoy esta aquí porque hoy hablaremos de una criatura magica muy poderosa, de los Nundus Los nundus son unos leopardos gigantes, autoctonos de Africa esta considerada la criatura mas peligrosa de todo el mundo. Es practicamente invisible, y todos los que la han visto han muerto, sabemos que aspecto tiene por que todo el mundo que muere a manos de un Nundu se vuelve un fantasma, es enemigo mortal de los dragones, cuando un Nundu muerde a un Dragon uno de sus colmillos queda clavado en el, y lo vuelve loco. Si el colmillo no es extraido en poco tiempo el Dragon muere, cuando muere el dragon le vuelve a crecer el colmillo, si no muere se queda sin un colmillo. Su aliento causa una enfermedad que solo se puede curar haciendo una dificil pocion, que si se hace mal puede ser un veneno mortal - Remus Lupin lo explico muy detalladamente. La clase no duro mucho, despues de la explicacion les dejaron que fueran al recreo. A todos les sorprendio pero no dijeron nada. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione Arabella les llamo la atencion. Harry, Ron, Hermione venid Que quieres madrina - pregunto a Arabella Hoy iremos a buscar al Nundu - dijo Remus - mejor dicho ireis Tu no vienes - pregunto Ron - por que tu tambien eres parte de la orden del fenix Ron - advirtio Hermione - hoy hay luna llena Ah, es verdad lo siento se me olvidaba No importa, pero quiero que no os asusteis por lo que he dicho sobre el Nundu Si estamos en equipo estoy segura que podremos vencerlo - dijo Arabella - ademas contamos con su misma arama, la invisibilidad Como - pregunto Harry pero entonces entendio lo que queria decir - la capa invisible Exacto, bueno tenemos que estar a media noche en la cabaña de Hagrid, bueno creo que ya no os tengo que decir nada mas - dijo Arabella - bueno, que os vallan bien las clases y no os preocupeis. Las clases se le pasaron volando, no se dieron cuenta y ya era la hora de cenar cenaron muy rapido y se dirigieron a buscar la capa invisible y por si a caso el mapa del merodeador, bajaron por la escalera y entonces Harry vio a Lucius Malfoy dirigiendose a el despacho de Dumbledore, se pusieron la capa invisible y le siguieron. Llegaron al despacho Malfoy entro seguido por los tres amigos. me honra con su presencia, señor Malfoy - dijo Dumbledore levantando la vista vengo a decirle que e pusto una denuncia por tener un Dragon loco en el colegio y tambien se que ataco ayer al alumnado - dijo con furia Malfoy - me temo que pronto sera destituido si solo has venido para eso me temo que es mejor que se vaya - Malfoy le envio una mirada de furia y salio por la puerta dando un portazo - podeis quitaros la capa chicos - Harry se sorprendio mucho pero lo hizo profesor, como se habra enterado que el dragon ataco a los alumnos - pregunto Harry Supongo que se lo habra dicho su hijo - dijo sin preocuparse El no puede ser, nos dijo que no hiba a decir nada - comento Harry Y tu le creiste - dijo Ron Si, y le sigo creyendo - Dumbledore cambio de repente la cara Entonces ya se por que lo sabe - dijo Dumbledore muy seguro - Voldemort solto al Nundu. 


	18. caceria a media noche

% 18 %  
  
Cazeria a Media Noche  
  
Bajaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, ya era media noche Arabella, Sirius y Mundugus ya estaban entremos al bosque - dijo Dumbledore - Sirius transformate, Harry, Ron y Hermione meteos debajo de la capa profesor, cree que esto nos puede servir - dijo mostrandole el mapa del merodeador si, y de mucho - dijo Dumbledore - entremos  
  
asi lo hicieron, entraron en el bosque estaba muy oscuro no se veia nada, Harry grito Lumos y como estaban cubiertos por la capa invisible eran los unicos que veian la luz, cada vez que alguien pisaba alguna rama Ron se giraba rapido, por que sabia que alli habia acromantulas y eso no le hacia mucha gracia a Ron Anduvieron durante diez minutos, no encontaban nada entonces se escucho un estrepitoso sonido, todos se asustaron y se giraron, entonces vieron un coche color escarlata destrozado y muy sucio, Harry lo reconocio en seguida De quien es esta cafetera - dijo Fletcher Es mi coche - dijo Ron desde debajo de la capa - coche callate - el coche le obedecio y se fue Sigamos - dijo Dumbledore Siguieron andando, todo seguia tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo encontraban entonces escucharon un rugido y el sonido de un par de flechas y al cabo de un rato el silencio total inundo todo, se dirigieron hacia donde se habia escuchado la pelea y ayi habia un centauro en el suelo, lleno de sangre y con un arco por el suelo, Harry reconocio a ese centauro, era Ronan. Esta muerto - dijo Dumbledore - Arabella no te muevas, esta detrás tuya - dijo tras mirar el mapa - cuando te avise saltas hacia la derecha - dijo Dumbledore viendo que el Nundu se hacercaba - ¡YA! - lo que paso despues fue muy rapido, Arabella salto al mismo tiempo que un gigantesco leopardo se abalanzo, Dumbledore, Mundugus y Arabella desde el suelo le enviaron una maldicion hubo una explosion y el Nundu se fue corriendo, los tres amigos corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron pero no lo lograron alcanzar. Vaya, lo volvimos a perder - dijo Ron No lo podemos alcanzar - dijo Fletcher Nunca digas que no es posible - agrego Dumbledore - estais todos bien, no estais heridos, recordad que su aliento es muy venenoso, quedariais enfermos Vamos a seguir buscando - comento Arabella Si  
  
Siguieron caminando, no encontraban nada y se estaban adentrando mucho en el bosque y eso no le hacia mucha gracia a nadie. Entonces el Nundu ataco, Dumbledore no se habia dado cuenta. El Nundu rugia amenazadora mente entonces se abalanzo donde estaba Dumbledore Expeliarmus - el Nundu cayo al suelo Harry salio de la capa, por que encontraba que ya no le hacia falta Flipendo - el echizo de Harry no le hizo nada, entonces el nundu se lanzo a por Harry pero entonces Sirius golpeo al Nundu y le desvio para que no diera a su aijado Desmaius - grito Mundugus, pero el echizo solo hizo tambalearse un poco Rapido todos a la vez - dijo Hermione que tambien salio de la capa y Ron lo hizo tambien Desmaius - Dijeron todos a la vez, el rayo golpeo de lleno al Nundu el cual se tambaleo y se cayo al suelo incosciente Ya esta - dijo Ron felizmente Que pasa si se despierta - pregunto Harry Rezemos para que no pase - dijo Dumbledore Mobilicorpus - grito Arabella  
  
Volvieron a el castillo, tardaron bastante ya que no querian ir muy  
  
rapido para que el Nundu no se despertara. Cuando llegaron, Snape los estaba esperando y dijo han robado ingredientes de mi despacho - dijo Snape son muy importantes - pregunto Dumbledore si - le contesto Snape - Sangre de Serpiente, Virigilea, Cirnomorphea, Pus de Bubotuberculo y Rayadura de Mandragora. Que pocion se puede hacer con esos ingredientes - pregunto Arabella No lo se, pero seguro que tiene que ser un antidoto para un Veneno muy potente - entonces Harry se acordo del sueño Voldemort - dijo Harry Que pasa con quien-tu-ya-sabes - pregunto Ron Ayer soñe con el, parecia muy enfermo - luego penso y dijo - como si hubiera respirado el aliento del Nundu Ya se lo que a pasado - dijo Hermione - intentaron que el Nundu mordiera a Norberto pero entonces echo su aliento a Voldemort y se escapo Pero por que Voldemort se molesto en traer el Nundu el mismo por que no mando a algun partidario - pregunto Mundugus Pues por que ni el mejor Mortifago, podria controlar a un Nundu el solo - dijo Dumbledore - y no podia hacer que vinieran muchos, entonces vino el y le salio el tiro por la culata - finalizo Dumbledore Y hoy ha venido Malfoy para robar los ingredientes, no para decirnos que nos iba a denunciar. Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir an sido dos dias muy ajetreados 


	19. otra vez campeones

% 19 %  
  
Otra vez Campeones  
  
Los meses pasaron sin otro inconviniente, escepto el juicio por tener el Dragon. Este juicio lo ganaron sin problemas. El Nundu volvio a africa y los tres amigos solo se tenian que preocupar por los deberes, que no eran pocos por que este año eran los Timos. La semana que viene eran las finales de Quidditch tenian el viernes un partido y el domingo el otro. Hermione entrenaba con el equipo aunque Kattie ya estaba recuperada, habian acordado jugar un partido cada una y a Hermione le toco el partido contra Slytherin y a Kattie el partido contra Hufflepuff. Los dias pasaban rapido, aun quedaba una semana, seis dias, cuatro dias, dos dias. La semana habia pasado volando, ya era la vispera del partido todos los jugadores estaban nerviosos aunque no tendrian demasiados problemas contra Hufflepuff. Al dia siguiente no tendrian la ultima clase de pociones, eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Snape pero no podia hacer nada. Fueron al vestuario, alli se quitaron la tunica de Hogwarts y se pusieron la del equipo de Gryffindor y salieron al campo de quidditch. Las gradas ya estaban llenas y los jugadores de Hufflepuff tambien estaban, no llevaban su tunica amarilla si no una negra en memoria de Cedric. Su nuevo buscador era Justin Finch-Flechey. Quiero juego limpio - dijo Madame Hoch Y comienza el partido, la lleva Seriol se la pasa a McMillan este se la devuelve pero intercepta Kattie, que vuelve despues de una lesion, se la pasa a Angelina y ¡Gol! Bien Angelina - comento Lee. Harry no veia la snitch, mientras Angelina metia otro gol Harry seguia sin ver la snitch. Subio lo mas alto que pudo y desde alli vio la snitch estaba justo debajo suya entonces comenzo a bajar pero entonces la bludger golpeo a Harry el cual cayo de la escoba, bajaba muy rapido, la snitch estaba muy cerca, estiro la mano y la agarro con fuerza, Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero no hubo tal por que Ron lo habia cogido con la escoba. Gracias, me has salvado - dijo Harry No digas tonterias, solo queria que el año que viene no tuvieramos que buscar otro buscador - dijo Ron, todos rieron Es el partido mas corto que hemos tenido - dijo Kattie, mientras volvian al castillo despues de que todo el mundo los felicitaran. Lo he echo para poder descansar mas para el domingo - dijo Harry - vamos a ver a Hagrid - asi hicieron, tocaron la puerta de la cabaña, pero no abrio Hagrid, si no Charlie Charls, donde esta Hagrid - pregunto Ron Esta en con madame Maxime cumpliendo su tarea, y no os la puedo decir por que tampoco lo se - dijo Charlie - habeis jugado muy bien, chicos, pero teneis que guardar fuerzas para el domingo. El sabado pasaron todo el tiempo en la Sala comun haciendo deberes o jugando a el ajedrez magico, fueron a dormir pronto aunque el partido se jugaba a las cinco.Al despertarse se fueron derechos al comedor donde solo estaban los jugadores de Slytherin, y por lo extraño que parezca, no se metieron con los tres amigos. Fueron llegando todos los jugadores de Gryffindor, despues volvieron a la sala comun a coger sus escobas, Hermione utilizaba la Comet 1000, de Kattie, no era tan rapida como la Flecha plateada de Ron pero, era rapida. Bajaron al campo de Quidditch, se pusieron las tunicas y los protectores y salieron al campo. quiero juego limpio - dijo madame Hoch - que comience el partido Zambini lleva la Quaffle, se la pasa a Nouse este se la da a Warrington Warrington lanza y marca, diez a cero a favor de Slytherin - comentaba Lee Jordan, Harry buscaba la snitch desesperadamente - Granger se la pasa a Jhonson, Fred o George despeja una Bludger que que queria golpear a Angelina, Angelina lanza y se la para Bulstrode, Bulstrode se la lanza a Nuse pero intercepta Jhonson, las tres cazadoras se ponen en formacion de cabeza de Halcon seguidos por Fred y George, se la van pasando entre ellas, estan mareando al equipo contrario, lanza ¿Quién a lanzado? Y ¡GOL! Parece haber sido de Hermione, si asi a sido - Harry no veia la snitch y Draco tampoco - Warrington lanza, no era un pase para Zambini y gol - dijo apenado Jordan, Harry seguia sin ver la snitch, pero entonces se acordo del amago de Wronski, e intento hacerlo, bajo en picado y vio que Draco le seguia bajaba lo mas rapido que pudo y cuando estaba apunto de chocar enderezo la escoba pero Draco no tuvo tantos reflejos y se choco contra el suelo, pero no se hizo nada importante lo maximo fue que se rompio el brazo, pero siguio jugando igual - treinta a treinta, el partido esta muy reñido, pero Slytherin tiene lesionado el brazo, no tiene muchas posibilidades. Los minutos pasaban, el partido estaba muy igualado, pero la snitch parecia invisible, Nunca habia tardado tanto en coger la snitch, habia pasado mas de una hora, el partido iba doscientos a ciento noventa a favor de Slytherin. Harry estaba exausto no veia la snitch, ya estaba oscureciendo. Los aficionados estaban ya apagados, no gritaban, no animaban. Hacia frio y practicamente no se veia nada, de pronto madame Hoch movio la varita y todo se ilumino, como habia pasado en los mundiales de quidditch. Pero aun asi no encontraba la snitch, los jugadores estaban tambien muy cansados, solo se pasaban la Quaffle entre ellos, habian pasado dos horas, cunado parecia que iban a tener que suspender el partido alguien comenzo a gritar Harry, tu puedes, atrapa la snitch - era Ginny, de repente todos los de Gryffindor empezaron a gritar " Harry, Harry", entonces para sorpresa de todos los Ravenclaws tambien empezaron a gritar, y algunos Hufflepuff tambien. Entonces Harry parecia que recobraba energia y empezo a volar rapidamente entonces por primera vez en todo el partido vio la snitch, entonces empezo a volar rapidamente Malfoy le seguia de cerca y empezo a darle golpes, pero Harry dio una vuelta sobre Malfoy y cogio la snitch por la ala justo antes de que Malfoy la atrapara, todos comenzarona a aplaudir, Lee gritaba y todos los jugadores alzaban a Harry al aire, eran otra vez campeones de quidditch 


	20. el error de la orden

% 20 %  
  
El Error de la Orden  
  
Los dias pasaban y los profesores cada vez ponian mas trabajo, según todos, los TIMOS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina aunque faltaba un mes, Harry esta vez empezo a estudiar ya que el año anterior casi no consigue pasar la segunda prueba del Torneo por esperar demasiado. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida por esa actitud ya que llevo a Ron a hacer lo mismo para no quedarse solo. Snape era quien ponia mas trabajo, hacian dos o tres pociones por dia, todas muy dificiles. McGonagall no se quedaba corta, tambien ponia muchisimo trabajo. Los profesores se han vuelto locos - dijo Ron un dia despues de la clase de transformaciones - Hermione, no digas que no tengo razon, nunca habiamos tenido tanto trabajo Ron recuerdas como estaba en tercero - dijo Hermione, pero se le notaba que tambien estaba muy cansada Parad ya, vamos a la sala comun, a descansar un ratito - dijo Harry, con aspecto somnoliento Fueron rapidamente a la sala comun, le dieron la contraseña a la señora gorda y se desplomaron en los primeros sillones que encontraron, Harry cerro los ojos, pero entonces escucho una dulce melodia que provenia de el dormitorio de los chicos. Que es esa musica - pregunto Ron Fawkees, vamos a el dormitorio - dijo Harry No puedo entrar - dijo Hermione No te preocupes no hay nadie - dijo Ron Esta bien pero si nos pillan la culpa es vuestra Que nos van a decir - dijo Ron - ademas si es Fawkees quiere decir que es por la Orden Venga, dejad de pelear Subieron a el dormitorio y ahí estaba el galante Fenix Fawkees. Los colgantes comenzarona brillar Fakees, nos llama Dumbledore - el ave afirmo con la cabeza Vamos, rapido - dijo Hermione Bajaron a toda prisa camminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la estatua que lleva al despacho de Dumbledore, que estaba abierta. Subieron tocaron la puerta y entraron despues de un "pasad" de Dumbledore os esperabamos - dijo amablemente Dumbledore, todos los miembros de la orden y Snape se encontraban ahí Que pasa profesor - pregunto educadamente Harry Emos recivido una noticia de que Voldemort, atacara hoy Hogsmeade y tenemos que protegerlo, si ataca Hogsmeade, podria destruir Hogwarts en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - dijo Dumbledore con un tono de preocupacion no muy normal en el - vamos Salieron del despacho, cruzaron el vestibulo y los terrenos hasta llegar a la puerta guardada por las estatuas de unos cerdos alados, caminaron un rato y llegaron a Hogsmeade, alli todo estaba tranquilo, no sabian lo que se avecinaba. Sirius estaba patrullando transformado en perro. Dumbledore estaba en la entrada, Harry, Ron y Hermione hacian como si miraran escaparates, Lupin y Arabella estaban en las tres escobas esperando a actuar y Mundugus no hacia nada simplemente estaba en medio de la calle. Pasaban los minutos y ni una simple mosca alteraba la tranquilidad del lugar. A Harry le parecia extraño, y se acerco donde estaba Dumbledore. Profesor...- empezo Harry Llamame Albus Pues Albus, no es muy extraño que no a Snape, no le hubieran dicho nada sobre el Nundu, la otra escuela o que no le hubieran pedido a el los ingredientes y ahora sin motivo alguno le digan esto Por que no me di cuenta antes, vamos - entonces Dumbledore toco el colgante con la varita y al poco rato, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Mundugus, Ron y Hermione se hacercaron Que pasa Albus - pregunto Remus preocupado Pasa que, no van a aparecer por que esto era una trampa. No no van a atacar a Hogsmeade, si no a Hogwarts - dijo Dumbledore - tenemos que volver Tardaremos un cuarto de hora como poco - dijo Mundugus - podria ser demasiado tarde No - dijo Harry Como podemos volver a Hogwarts mas rapido, eh - pregunto Fletcher Por Honeydukes, la entrada secreta - dijo Lupin al darse cuenta Vamos Llegaron a Honeydukes, le dijeron a el dueño que tenian que volver a Hogwarts rapidamente y este no pregunto mas. Pasaron por el tunel, tardaron cinco minutos y salieron por la estatua de boris el desconcertado. Lo que vieron parecia un caos, todo el mundo gritaba y lloraba, habia heridos por todos los pasillos. Pero lo peor fue cuando encontraron a Collin Crevey llorando a su hermano. esta muerto, Dennis a muerto - gritaba Collin entre sollozos, entonces llego McGonagall con un brazo sangrando que a pasado Minerva - pregunto Dumbledore Quien...Voldemort, y muchisimos mortifagos, tambien estaba Pettigrew no esta muerto Hay muchas victimas, Minerva - pregunto Mundugus Hay muchos heridos pero solo a muerto... - McGonagall empezo a llorar - Dennis Crevey - Collin empezo a llorar mas fuerte - lo mato Pettigrew Collin, me vengare - le dijo Harry a Collin Ya se han ido - pregunto Lupin Si, pero han raptado a Severus, no creo que esten muy lejos Accio mapa del merodeador - Grito Harry, pocos segundos despues un pergamino desgastado, llego a las manos de Harry lo miro y dijo - se estan adentrando en el bosque, rapido - dijo Harry saliendo corriendo Los demas les siguieron lo mas rapido que pudieron, pasaron por la cabaña de Hagrid, de repente vieron a este en el suelo mal herido Hagrid - grito Harry Ha...Harry quien-tu-sabes, el bosque - y se desmayo Esta muerto - pregunto Hermione No - Harry temblaba de ira - vamos Se adentraron en el bosque, estaba oscuro y las ramas desgarraban la tunica de Harry, el cual se adentraba como una exalacion hacia el bosque hasta que dentro escucho una voz familiar. Hola Harry, habeis tardado mucho en descubrirlo - dijo una cruel voz - vaya vaya, veo aquí esta el estupido grupito de Dumbledore, no sabia que tus nuevos componentes eran niñatos, Encarcifors - dijo Voldemort, de repente una jaula dejo atrapados a todos Sueltanos - grito Hermione Vaya, vaya si la sangre sucia no a muerto, que pena - dijo riendo Voldemort - a quien sustituye, ah claro a la sangre sucia de Lilian Evans, quiero decir Lily Potter - dijo con asco - las dos son iguales, unas sabelotodo idiotas - Harry se moria de la rabia - el pequeño Ronald Weasley, fuiste de gran ayuda al cuidar de Colagusano y supongo que es a este a quien sustituyes, soys los dos unos inutiles, y por ultimo Harry James Potter, que sustituye al valiente e intrepido James Potter o mejor dicho al idiota y muerto - eso fue lo que colmo el vaso, a Harry le comenzaron a brillar los ojos como en el baile de Halloween y un gran fuego rodeo a Harry la jaula desaparecio, Voldemort parecia asustado y Dumbledore sorprendido y extrañado - pero que pasa - entonces Harry comenzo a susurrar un conjuro, y los mortifagos atacaron. 


	21. el fenix de fuego y oro

% 21 %  
  
El Fenix de Oro y Fuego  
  
Todos empezaron a luchar contra Mortifagos, todos menos Harry que estaba delante de Voldemort y comenzo a susurrar un echizo E trec nevar... - empezo Voldemort cada vez retrocedia mas, mientras tanto Dumbledore luchaba contra tres mortifagos, uno de ellos alto y delgado y los otros dos muy robustos, supuesta mente eran Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Sirius le lanzaba echizos a dos mortifagos mas. La tunica desgarrada de Harry habia desaparecido, en su lugar llevaba una tunica que no se podia distinguir el color exacto ya que parecia de fuego real, tenia tonos rojos, anaranjados, dorados y amarillos y seguia diciendo el echizo - apogeuf yoroed... - entonces Voldemort levanto la varita y empezo a decir E trec nevar... - parecia el mismo echizo, solo que la voz de Harry parecia muy segura pero la de Voldemort era muy inseguira - apdadlam yatalped... - no era el mismo echizo Ennervatte - se escucho, la voz de Hermione, apuntando a Snape el cual estaba flotando en el aire con la cabeza colgando y atado con unas gruesas sogas, en ese momento se desperto Que esta pasando - dijo debilmento Xinef nuo ivne... - seguia Harry pero cada vez mas fuerte, pero sin la varita levantada, cada vez le brillaban mas los ojos y voldemort estaba cada vez mas asustado Ocsisab nuo i-ivne - gritba Voldemort tembloroso, Sirius habia dejado incosciente a los dos Mortifagos con los que luchaba. Arabella estaba en el suelo y sangraba, Mundugus y Remus luchaban contra siete mortifagos y Dumbledore estaba con un brazo sangrante Etrod niffyrg Etnir ehtyls - voldemort temblaba, por el poder del echizo, debia ser muy poderoso. Harry ni se inmutaba. Sirius se dirigio para ayudar a Arabella, pero entonces vio a una rata de piel cetrina y una plata adentrandose en el bosque, entonces se transformo en perro y la siguio. Dredop ledaic - cada vez Harry hablaba con voz mas potente Dredop le-le-ledaic - Voldemort parecia que no iba a poder mantener la varita en su mano, entonces Harry por primera vez levanto la varita Nerehalagro toe Nerehalagro... - La lucha seguia igual, Arabella se habia levantado, Dumbledore se habia desecho de sus contrincantes y fue a ayudarla, Mundugus se habia desmayado despues de un cruciatus, y Lupin se estaba enfrentando contra los sietes, y Sirius... · · · Sirius seguia persiguiendo a la rata que corria desesperadamente, pero al final dio un salto y la cogio, entonces los dos recuperaron su forma humana Vaya, vaya pero si aquí esta mi querido Peter - dijo Sirius con voz ronca Si-Si-Sirius h-ho-hola - Peter sudaba mas que un pollo en el horno A donde ibas - dijo maliciosamente - te has acobardado No, yo solo in-intentaba escap-p-par de quien-tu-sabes - si Harry hubiera presenciado esa escena hubiera creido que era Snape frente al Profesor Quilrrell De verdad, no parecias tan cobarde cuando has matado a ese niño - gruño Sirius - supongo que es por que tenias detrás tuya a quince mortifagos a tu lado Si-Si-Sirius yo... - pero en ese momento se transformo en rata pero sirius grito Vitriofiasco - un liquido transparente rodeo a la rata hasta dejarlo en una burbuja de cristal · · · Minetras tanto en la otra parte del bosque meuq - Harry tenida la varita estendida, la cual brillaba t-toe meuq  
  
Todos se habian quedado mirando a Harry y a Voldemort, Ron y Hermione querian ir a ayudarle, pero Dumbledore se lo inpidio, Snape estaba mas blanco que una tiza redop LEROP - de la varita de Harry empezo a salir una luz dorada re-redop lerop - de la varita de Voldemort salio una especie de liquido plateada, parecia plata fundida  
  
La luz comenzo a coger forma, era un gigantesco fenix dorado, con la punta de las alas de fuego. El liquido tambien habia cogido forma, la forma de una gigantesca serpiente plateada, con rayas verdes que brillaban tanto como los ojos de Harry. Las dos criaturas se dirigieron a atacar al otro, entonces una tremenda lucha comenzo. Harry mantenia la varita alzada sin problemas pero en cambio Voldemort casi no la podia mantener derecha, le tamblaba mas que la ultima vez que se enfrentaron en el cuarto curso. La gran serpiente atacaba velozmente a el fenix pero este se lo esquivaba facilmente, entonces aleteo las alas y el basilisco salio volando hacia atrás golpeandose contra un arbol, la serpiente escupio un liquido plateado por la boca, pero el fenix lanzo una gran llamarda que evaporo el liquido, entonces se escucho gritar la voz de Harry Yaaaa - en ese momento el fenix volo en picado hacia voldemort, parecia que iba a ser su fin pero, la gran serpiente se interpuso. Hubo una gran explosion. Voldemort salio despedido y se golpeo al arbol, Harry de repente cayo al suelo desmayado con su tunica normal. Harry - dijo Ron saliendo corriendo hasta el Idiota, ahora moriras - dijo Voldemort, que se tocaba fuertemente el pecho - Avada Kedabra - pero de la varita no aparecio nada, todos se quedaron sorprendidos - pero que a pasado Has gastado todas tus fuerzas - dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente - y la herida que te hice aun no te a cicatrizado, verdad . esa herida esta producida por una maldicion sagrada, hasta que no te cicatrice te ira quitando fuerzas Idiota, por eso me ataco el Nundu, por que sintio que no tenia toda mi fuerza, habeis ganado esta batalla pero esto solo acaba de comenzar. Por cierto Severus, nos veremos en el infierno - en ese momento un resplandor verde cego a todos y cuando consiguieron ver algo, ya no quedaba nadie A logrado escapar - dijo Lupin con ira - donde esta Sirius Estoy aquí - dijo saliendo de un arbol con una cara que parecia alegre hasta que vio a Harry en el suelo - HARRY, que a pasado No te preocupes, solo esta agotado, y es normal - dijo Dumbledore con ternura - vosotros estais bien Si, nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena racion de crecehuesos - rio Arabella, a Sirius se le esbozo una gran sonrisa, de repente Harry desperto Que a pasado... - dijo Harry debilmente Lo sabras cuando lo tengas que saber - dijo Dumbledore Estas bien Harry - preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, a consecuencia de eso se pusieron rojos y todos rieron Si, solo un poco cansado - dijo levantandose - Sirius como es que estas tan contento - entonces Sirius saco la burbuja de cristal y todos vieron a Colagusano transformado en rata - lo has atrapado, es genial - dijo Harry abrazando a Sirius Si - dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa - pagara lo que le hizo a tus padres y a ese chiqullo - dijo cambiando su expresion Pero que paso con Voldemort, esta muerto - pregunto Harry No, todo fue muy raro - dijo Ron - tus ojos volvieron a brillar como en Halloween y empezastes a decir un echizo, la tunica se volvio de otro color, pero realmente nadia sabe cual, por que cambiaba de tono parecia de fuego, entonces quien-tu-sabes Ron, llamalo por su nombre - dijo Harry, Dumbledore le envio una gran sonrisa Pues quien...digo Voldemort, empezo a decir tambien un echizo muy parecido, entonces de tu varita salio un fenix de oro y de fuego y de la de Voldemort Un basilisco de plata y maldad - dijo Harry Como lo has sabido - pregunto Hermione No lo se Bueno, pues sigo. Los dos echizos o lo que fueran empezaron a luchar y despues de un rato tu gritastes y el fenix se abalanzo a Voldemort pero se puso por en medio el basilisco, hubo una explosion tu te desmayastes ellos se fueron y luego te despertastes. Pero lo que no entiendo es como Harry a podido hacer un echizo tan poderoso que ni si quiera el mismisimo lord Voldemort, puede controlar bien - pregunto Hermione Muy observadora como siempre - le sonrio Dumbledore - eso no lo podremos saber por ahora - Dumbledore, se veia muy pensativo, nadie sabia por que seria - Severus te encuentras mal - pregunto Me siento raro - dijo Snape estaba mas blanco que la nieve Volvamos a que te examine Poppy - dijo Remus 


	22. el juicio y los timos

% 21 %  
  
El Fenix de Oro y Fuego  
  
Todos empezaron a luchar contra Mortifagos, todos menos Harry que estaba delante de Voldemort y comenzo a susurrar un echizo E trec nevar... - empezo Voldemort cada vez retrocedia mas, mientras tanto Dumbledore luchaba contra tres mortifagos, uno de ellos alto y delgado y los otros dos muy robustos, supuesta mente eran Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Sirius le lanzaba echizos a dos mortifagos mas. La tunica desgarrada de Harry habia desaparecido, en su lugar llevaba una tunica que no se podia distinguir el color exacto ya que parecia de fuego real, tenia tonos rojos, anaranjados, dorados y amarillos y seguia diciendo el echizo - apogeuf yoroed... - entonces Voldemort levanto la varita y empezo a decir E trec nevar... - parecia el mismo echizo, solo que la voz de Harry parecia muy segura pero la de Voldemort era muy inseguira - apdadlam yatalped... - no era el mismo echizo Ennervatte - se escucho, la voz de Hermione, apuntando a Snape el cual estaba flotando en el aire con la cabeza colgando y atado con unas gruesas sogas, en ese momento se desperto Que esta pasando - dijo debilmento Xinef nuo ivne... - seguia Harry pero cada vez mas fuerte, pero sin la varita levantada, cada vez le brillaban mas los ojos y voldemort estaba cada vez mas asustado Ocsisab nuo i-ivne - gritba Voldemort tembloroso, Sirius habia dejado incosciente a los dos Mortifagos con los que luchaba. Arabella estaba en el suelo y sangraba, Mundugus y Remus luchaban contra siete mortifagos y Dumbledore estaba con un brazo sangrante Etrod niffyrg Etnir ehtyls - voldemort temblaba, por el poder del echizo, debia ser muy poderoso. Harry ni se inmutaba. Sirius se dirigio para ayudar a Arabella, pero entonces vio a una rata de piel cetrina y una plata adentrandose en el bosque, entonces se transformo en perro y la siguio. Dredop ledaic - cada vez Harry hablaba con voz mas potente Dredop le-le-ledaic - Voldemort parecia que no iba a poder mantener la varita en su mano, entonces Harry por primera vez levanto la varita Nerehalagro toe Nerehalagro... - La lucha seguia igual, Arabella se habia levantado, Dumbledore se habia desecho de sus contrincantes y fue a ayudarla, Mundugus se habia desmayado despues de un cruciatus, y Lupin se estaba enfrentando contra los sietes, y Sirius... · · · Sirius seguia persiguiendo a la rata que corria desesperadamente, pero al final dio un salto y la cogio, entonces los dos recuperaron su forma humana Vaya, vaya pero si aquí esta mi querido Peter - dijo Sirius con voz ronca Si-Si-Sirius h-ho-hola - Peter sudaba mas que un pollo en el horno A donde ibas - dijo maliciosamente - te has acobardado No, yo solo in-intentaba escap-p-par de quien-tu-sabes - si Harry hubiera presenciado esa escena hubiera creido que era Snape frente al Profesor Quilrrell De verdad, no parecias tan cobarde cuando has matado a ese niño - gruño Sirius - supongo que es por que tenias detrás tuya a quince mortifagos a tu lado Si-Si-Sirius yo... - pero en ese momento se transformo en rata pero sirius grito Vitriofiasco - un liquido transparente rodeo a la rata hasta dejarlo en una burbuja de cristal · · · Minetras tanto en la otra parte del bosque meuq - Harry tenida la varita estendida, la cual brillaba t-toe meuq  
  
Todos se habian quedado mirando a Harry y a Voldemort, Ron y Hermione querian ir a ayudarle, pero Dumbledore se lo inpidio, Snape estaba mas blanco que una tiza redop LEROP - de la varita de Harry empezo a salir una luz dorada re-redop lerop - de la varita de Voldemort salio una especie de liquido plateada, parecia plata fundida  
  
La luz comenzo a coger forma, era un gigantesco fenix dorado, con la punta de las alas de fuego. El liquido tambien habia cogido forma, la forma de una gigantesca serpiente plateada, con rayas verdes que brillaban tanto como los ojos de Harry. Las dos criaturas se dirigieron a atacar al otro, entonces una tremenda lucha comenzo. Harry mantenia la varita alzada sin problemas pero en cambio Voldemort casi no la podia mantener derecha, le tamblaba mas que la ultima vez que se enfrentaron en el cuarto curso. La gran serpiente atacaba velozmente a el fenix pero este se lo esquivaba facilmente, entonces aleteo las alas y el basilisco salio volando hacia atrás golpeandose contra un arbol, la serpiente escupio un liquido plateado por la boca, pero el fenix lanzo una gran llamarda que evaporo el liquido, entonces se escucho gritar la voz de Harry Yaaaa - en ese momento el fenix volo en picado hacia voldemort, parecia que iba a ser su fin pero, la gran serpiente se interpuso. Hubo una gran explosion. Voldemort salio despedido y se golpeo al arbol, Harry de repente cayo al suelo desmayado con su tunica normal. Harry - dijo Ron saliendo corriendo hasta el Idiota, ahora moriras - dijo Voldemort, que se tocaba fuertemente el pecho - Avada Kedabra - pero de la varita no aparecio nada, todos se quedaron sorprendidos - pero que a pasado Has gastado todas tus fuerzas - dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente - y la herida que te hice aun no te a cicatrizado, verdad . esa herida esta producida por una maldicion sagrada, hasta que no te cicatrice te ira quitando fuerzas Idiota, por eso me ataco el Nundu, por que sintio que no tenia toda mi fuerza, habeis ganado esta batalla pero esto solo acaba de comenzar. Por cierto Severus, nos veremos en el infierno - en ese momento un resplandor verde cego a todos y cuando consiguieron ver algo, ya no quedaba nadie A logrado escapar - dijo Lupin con ira - donde esta Sirius Estoy aquí - dijo saliendo de un arbol con una cara que parecia alegre hasta que vio a Harry en el suelo - HARRY, que a pasado No te preocupes, solo esta agotado, y es normal - dijo Dumbledore con ternura - vosotros estais bien Si, nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena racion de crecehuesos - rio Arabella, a Sirius se le esbozo una gran sonrisa, de repente Harry desperto Que a pasado... - dijo Harry debilmente Lo sabras cuando lo tengas que saber - dijo Dumbledore Estas bien Harry - preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, a consecuencia de eso se pusieron rojos y todos rieron Si, solo un poco cansado - dijo levantandose - Sirius como es que estas tan contento - entonces Sirius saco la burbuja de cristal y todos vieron a Colagusano transformado en rata - lo has atrapado, es genial - dijo Harry abrazando a Sirius Si - dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa - pagara lo que le hizo a tus padres y a ese chiqullo - dijo cambiando su expresion Pero que paso con Voldemort, esta muerto - pregunto Harry No, todo fue muy raro - dijo Ron - tus ojos volvieron a brillar como en Halloween y empezastes a decir un echizo, la tunica se volvio de otro color, pero realmente nadia sabe cual, por que cambiaba de tono parecia de fuego, entonces quien-tu-sabes Ron, llamalo por su nombre - dijo Harry, Dumbledore le envio una gran sonrisa Pues quien...digo Voldemort, empezo a decir tambien un echizo muy parecido, entonces de tu varita salio un fenix de oro y de fuego y de la de Voldemort Un basilisco de plata y maldad - dijo Harry Como lo has sabido - pregunto Hermione No lo se Bueno, pues sigo. Los dos echizos o lo que fueran empezaron a luchar y despues de un rato tu gritastes y el fenix se abalanzo a Voldemort pero se puso por en medio el basilisco, hubo una explosion tu te desmayastes ellos se fueron y luego te despertastes. Pero lo que no entiendo es como Harry a podido hacer un echizo tan poderoso que ni si quiera el mismisimo lord Voldemort, puede controlar bien - pregunto Hermione Muy observadora como siempre - le sonrio Dumbledore - eso no lo podremos saber por ahora - Dumbledore, se veia muy pensativo, nadie sabia por que seria - Severus te encuentras mal - pregunto Me siento raro - dijo Snape estaba mas blanco que la nieve Volvamos a que te examine Poppy - dijo Remus 


End file.
